


Everybody Talks

by acme146



Series: Fading Scars [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closure, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Feels, Fluff, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Humor, Multi, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Talking To Dead People, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acme146/pseuds/acme146
Summary: Between the resolution of the Veil and Al and Scorpius' wedding, everyone gets a chance to talk, and much is resolved at last.This follows Tearing, this will make little sense if you haven't read it yet.





	1. Prologue

            Something rather strange happened in Number 12, Grimmauld Place that night. None of the residents were particularly aware of it, wrapped up as they were in the process of closure and proper goodbyes. If any of them noticed, it might have been Harry or Al, who had a strange twinge at the back of their heads that told them the night wasn’t as ordinary. But they didn’t grasp the full picture: mainly, that everyone’s conversations happened in comfort and in full, despite the multiple different groups. There was enough time (and time to spare) for all of it, and by what appeared to be coincidence everyone was ready to begin another conversation just when another ended. It wouldn’t be possible under normal circumstances, even with the best of plans and a Time-Turner.

            But Death had been wronged deeply by an agent of the Chaotic, wronged beyond the range of human comprehension. In exchange for that act, Death could create one place on Earth for one night that reflected the nature of the Afterlife. In that place people would find each other when it was necessary, and time was fluid, ready to bend to the whims of the worthy.

            And giving that place to their Master and his family seemed to be the most logical choice.

            The following is a partial recounting of selected conversations of that evening.


	2. Fred and the Polysquad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred gets to sit down with all of his Quidditch team who are sleeping together (more or less regularly), and they talk about the life they've built together.

Katie shot a look at Oliver as she sat down with the others. Fred faced them, a quiet smile in his eyes.

            George actually looked nervous, facing his twin. Katie wanted to take his hand, but maybe…that might make it worse? What on earth was George so worried about?

            “So,” Fred drawled, “I’ve heard that it’s all four of you together?”

            Katie grinned at him, her nervousness lifting. “Well Oliver and I are married, and then it’s Angelina and George, but we do all sleep together sometimes.”

            “And when did that start?”

            “It’s been…Merlin, over twenty years?”

            “And…” Fred smirked. “You’re sure that Oliver is Abby’s father?”

            George glared at his brother, and Angelina and Katie burst out laughing.

            “So did you not tell him about that, George?” Katie said when she caught her breath.

            “No, I don’t know—”

            “Abby told me,” Fred said with a grin. “She thought I’d appreciate the joke.”

            “Who told Abby?” Oliver sputtered.

            “Your daughter’s not stupid, Ollie,” Fred said. “She knows her parents. She also overheard you panicking about it during her engagement party.”

            “Bloody hell, Oliver,” Katie said exasperatedly. “We sorted you out long before the party!”

            “I just wanted to be _sure…_ ”

            “She’s the spit out of your mouth, Oliver,” Fred said. He grinned more gently at Oliver. “You’ve got a wonderful daughter, both of you. And she’ll be a better mother for being your daughter, I know it.”

            Katie felt something settle in her heart, something even her own daughter couldn’t quite heal. “You know I always said that I didn’t want children.”

            “But you had one, and you did a good job,” Fred said. “I’m really proud of you, Kit.”

            Katie smiled at him. “Thanks, Gred.”

            Fred leaned back. “So looks like the old Quidditch team did pretty well for itself. Oh, how’s Alicia?”

            “She moved to Thailand eight years ago,” Angelina answered. “She wanted to spend more time with her stepbrother. They run a restaurant there—it’s doing really well. George and I went a few months ago. We all keep in touch.”

            “Give her my love next time you talk, will you?” Fred asked. “I’ve missed her.”

            There was something wistful in his tone, and Katie caught it.

            “You did fancy her, didn’t you?”

            “The fancy of a kid,” Fred replied. “It’s like Cedric with Cho—we died before we knew how love really worked, and we didn’t ever get to see how it would work out. But she’s…she’s special. Is she happy?”

            “She is. She’s never gotten married, but that’s not what she wanted. She loves food, she loves to travel, and I think she’s doing alright now.” Katie didn’t mention the long nights of the first year after the war, when Alicia sobbed so deeply, for her parents, for Hogwarts, and for Fred.

            Fred sighed, and for a second he actually looked as old as his twin. “This is so much harder than I thought it would be. I thought it would be nice to be back, you know? And it’s wonderful to see you all, but it’s a bit odd, seeing how the world’s changed.”

            “I suppose we moved on,” Oliver said. “But we carried you with us, Fred. I promise. You’re still family, no matter what.”

            Fred grinned. “That’s good to know. I love you lot, you know? I love you bunches. And when you come around eventually, we’ll have the best Quidditch team ever.”

            Katie put her hand out, and the others stacked their on top. “Deal,” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter! There's plenty more to come, and if anyone has any requests, let me know--that prologue's given me license to write as much as anyone wants :) As a preview, next week is Remus and Tonks talking with Teddy | Maia about parenthood, loss, and legacy.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	3. On Children (Teddy|Maia and Remus and Tonks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy gets to talk to his parents all about parenting.

Teddy finally felt like Teddy again when he sat down with his Mum and Dad. He’d been Maia all week, but once the wards were back up around the Veil he’d felt the shift. When he’d tucked Estelle and Alcie and Kalan into bed in the other room next to Vic, he’d let himself shift back into his male body. In some ways it felt right, saying hello to his parents female and goodbye male.

            Mum and Dad were sitting together in one of Bear’s big chairs, easily big enough for two people. Dad was sitting on Mum’s lap anyways.

            “So…” Teddy brought his hands together. “I—I don’t really know what to say. I don’t really want to say goodbye.”

            “I know, darling.” Dad’s eyes were wet. “But we have to leave. If we stay—”

            “No, I understand. I don’t want to keep you from the afterlife.”

            Mum reached over and took his hands. “I just—it just seems so odd. When we died, we’d hardly gotten used to being parents. And now you’ve got three darling children.”

            “Yeah, Vic and I started pretty young. Not entirely on purpose, just by luck.”

            “Just like you.” Dad grinned. “It wasn’t the best timing, but it was wonderful, in the end.”

            “I just wish that we’d been there for more time,” Mum said. “We were only there for a month.”       

            “You were always there, though.” Teddy squeezed Mum’s hands and smiled at Dad. “Grandma and Bear and everyone made sure that I remembered you. When I was little I’d talked to a picture of you two every night. I still do, sometimes.”

            “I hope that helped, even if it wasn’t quite the real thing. We’re so damn proud of you, Teddy.”

            “I’m proud of you both, too. There’s…there’s been times when I was angry.”

            “You have every right to be,” Dad said earnestly.

            “But when Estelle was born I sort of…well. I understand now, how you do whatever you think will give your child the best chance. And you did. I’m not angry anymore—at least not at you. I’m still furious with Dolohov and Bellatrix.”

            “That’s fine by us,” Mum said firmly.

            They sat in silence for a while.

            “So three kids,” Dad said. “That’s a good number.”

            Teddy grinned. “Well, actually, we’re going to try for another baby soon. Once Alcie and Kalan can sleep through the night.”

            “Oh yeah?” Mum grinned. “What happens if you get more twins?”

            “That’s alright. We…honestly, we want to have a lot of kids. Maybe even seven.”

            “Seven children,” Dad said, a smile growing on his face. “That’s a wonderful idea.”

            “And Victoire’s alright with having that many pregnancies? Or are—” Mum’s face lit up too. “You’re going to have some, aren’t you?”

            Teddy blushed. “Yeah, I am. We need to work out the details of that, but Lou’s already offered to be the donor. So they’ll still have the Veela gene.”

            “And that’s important?” Dad teased.

            “It’s interesting,” Teddy said. “Besides, we’re “monster descendants”, according to a bunch of fucking idiots. We have a reputation to maintain.” He stopped, worried that he’d offended his father, but he was laughing too.

            “Of course. I’d expect nothing less,” Dad said with a grin.

            Teddy smiled back. “I’ve got to find a different job first.”

            “Oh really?” Mum looked surprised. “I thought you liked being an Auror.”

            “I do. But Bear left, and ever since then he’s said that the only regret that he ever had was that he didn’t leave sooner.  I know people have kids and do it, but it’s just…it’s not for me. Vic and I have talked about it; her job pays well enough that I could stay home with the kids for a while. I’d like to do that.”

            “I’m sure whatever you decide will be good for your children.” Mum looked wistful. “You know how to do that.”

            Teddy snorted. “Only because I had a lot of good examples. And even with that Vic and I aren’t always positive what to do. We were so nervous with Estelle—it’s a miracle we went on one date before she was two, let alone _three.”_

Dad laughed. “Is it easier with the twins?”

            “A little. We got one kid to five, I’m sure we can do it again. Even though they’re little gremlins. No one’s allowed to have twins in this family ever again, they’re all giant shit-disturbers.”

            “Because the kids born singly are so well behaved, right?” Mum winked. “I think it’s just that this family is made up of a bunch of funny, sarcastic people who have big hearts and like to push boundaries. Mostly good people, but wild for sure.”

            “That…explains a lot.” Teddy stood up. “I think we should bring in the little hellions. I want—” _I want to have my children and my parents in the same room. I want to give my kids memories of their third set of grandparents._

_I don’t want to talk about goodbye yet._

“That sounds lovely.” Dad got up too. “I want to hear about…everything.”

            “Absolutely everything,” Mum said, and there was something in her eyes that told Teddy that she knew exactly what Teddy couldn’t say.

            Morning would come, and the wedding, and they would have to say goodbye, goodbye for who knew how long. Right now, they could just enjoy being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this weekly for now!   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	4. Harry and James and Lily Evans Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to sit down and have a conversation with his mum and dad.

When they sat down together Harry was struck once more by how young his parents looked. At eleven, knowing they were his mum and dad, they’d looked like proper grownups, and even when he saw them in the Forbidden Forest they were still older, still his parents. But now he could really see how young they were, and part of him ached all the more.

            “I’m so glad that we get to see one of your children married,” Mum said. “And to see you as a wedding planner.”

            Harry grinned. “Draco did quite a lot of it, you know. He’s much better at the details than I am. I just hope they like it.”

            “As long as there’s cake and enough seats for everyone, it’ll go great,” his Dad assured him. “And you’ve got both of those settled?”

            “Yes. Ron’s making the cake—he insists that it’s godfather’s privilege.”

            “Where is the wedding going to be?” Mum asked.

            “It’s going to be at Hogwarts; I already talked to Neville about it. The kids aren’t going to have class for a couple of weeks anyways; we need to do some debriefing, make sure they adjust back to normality before we get them back to school. So they can all come too.”

            “And you don’t have to mark assignments.”

            Harry grinned at his Mum. “There is that.”

            “We’re proud of you, son,” Dad said abruptly.

            Harry swallowed. “Thanks, that—that means a lot.”

            “I don’t know if you’re understanding us, sweetheart,” Mum said, leaning forward. “We’re proud of you now, and we’ve always been proud of you.”

            “You can’t have always been,” Harry blurted out. “You just can’t—I’ve fucked up, I’ve hurt people—”

            “Your mistakes,” Dad interrupted, “did happen. You didn’t always do the right thing. But you always did your best to make it right. That means a lot. And so we’re clear, it didn’t matter what you did. We were proud of you regardless, because you were always so _you_ , Harry, no matter what the world wanted you to be.”

            “Thanks, Dad,” Harry whispered.

            His Dad moved so they were sitting side by side, and he wrapped his arms around him. “You’re our boy, our wonderful boy, and you’ve done so much more than we could have ever dreamed.”

            Harry hugged back tightly, and their age difference vanished, because it was his Dad holding him, and he let himself feel like a son for a moment, instead of all the other roles he’d accumulated over the years.

            Doing that made him remember something.

            “Oh, Mum! I’m really sorry—Hermione and I read your diary—”

            His Mum laughed out loud. “Oh, Harry, that’s alright. I’m glad you found it, honestly. It’s nice to get some credit for the work I did, rather than…” her lips tightened.

            Harry exchanged a look with his Dad. “Er…Mum…”

            “Have I made peace with Severus yet?” Mum asked wryly. “Not really. I can forgive him for what he did to me. We were children, and he didn’t mean it.”

            “He shouldn’t have said it,” Harry said stubbornly.

            “No, of course not. But your Dad did some things that weren’t exactly…well, they were certainly harmless compared to that, but he wasn’t always kind either. No, I’m still angry with Severus for what he did as an adult.” His Mum moved closer to her hands on his shoulders. “You never deserved a moment of what he did to you, and neither did any of the other children. He never tried to be a better person; he thought being a double agent was enough. It wasn’t.”

            “Never should have named Al after him.”

            “You were only a few years older than we were when you named him,” Mum said soothingly. “You didn’t understand yet. And your boy’s going to do a lot of good in the world. Maybe someday that name won’t be associated with a childish idiot who made the choice to be cruel over and over again.”

            “Though that might have never happened if we hadn’t died,” his Dad muttered, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “Harry…I want to apologize for switching Secret Keepers. Sirius was right, he was too well known, and even if he never gave us up the house would still be unsafe, and Peter was usually in the back anyways—”

            “You trusted your friend,” Harry said firmly. “He was your _friend_. Maybe if you kept it as Sirius you would have lived a little longer; but maybe not. Voldemort had a bit of a one-track mind.”

            James grinned weakly. “Very true.” He kissed Harry’s forehead, right over the scar. “I still wish we’d gotten to see you growing up. We heard stories, of course, but I missed my little boy.”

            Overwhelmed at last, Harry buried his face in his father’s shoulder, let his mother wrap her arms around him from behind.  “I missed you too. Both of you, even when I couldn’t…couldn’t really remember you.”

            “Hush,” Mum whispered. “I know it’s been hard, dear. But you’re happy now, and loved, and now you’ll be safe. We finally got to protect you from something again.”

            Harry couldn’t speak anymore. All he could do was sit with his parents, and hold on as tight as he could, for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Potter would have been the sappiest daddy ever, and no one will take that away from me.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	5. The Student Becomes the Teacher (Harry and Dumbledore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster and Defense the Dark Arts professor sit down together. They both have beards, but they focus on their differences.

It felt like an inversion of the past, Harry thought. Here he was, sitting at his desk, and Dumbledore sat across from him.

            _Suppose this time we both have beards,_ Harry thought.

            Dumbledore wasn’t nearly as calm this time either. He was sitting on the edge of the chair, his back nervously straight. And he wasn’t quite meeting his eyes.

            “You know,” Harry said at last, “I’ve learnt a lot since we last met.”

            “I’m sure you have,” Dumbledore replied.

            “I’m a father now,” Harry continued. “A father, and a godfather, and a god-grandfather; soon I’ll be a grandfather as well. I’ve been a guardian, an uncle, and a teacher. That teaches you a lot of different ways of looking at the world. And looking at the past.” Harry waited until Dumbledore looked him in the eyes. “And all those experiences told me how deep your mistakes went.”

            Dumbledore didn’t quite flinch, but it was a near thing. “I know, Harry. I do.”          

            “Do you really know?”

            “There have been multiple…conversations, over these last few decades with the people that love you. There’ve also been many shouting sessions. But I want to make sure that you have a chance to voice your own grievances.”

            “What have you already gotten grief for?” Harry asked wryly.

            Dumbledore folded his hands. “I treated you terribly, Harry. I know that you cared for me, and I cared for you, deeply. I truly hope you understand that I loved you. But for all of my talk about the power of love, mine was weak. I never let it stop me from treating you the way I did. I didn’t trust you, I didn’t put your best interests first, and I never let you feel secure. I was trying to save your life, but I never considered the life you would lead.”

            “You sent me back to the Dursleys,” Harry whispered. “Every damn year. I know that the blood wards existed, but there were other options, you _know_ there were…”

            “Yes. There were. But I didn’t think about how you would feel there. I thought you would be happy during the school year and you…you would survive the summer. That was a terrible way to raise a child.”

            “You didn’t raise me.”

            That did make Dumbledore flinch. “You’re right. I suppose I didn’t.” He paused. “There was a time when I wanted to. I wanted to become more involved, to give you guidance beyond survival. But I held back because I thought it would be harder on you, in the end. I knew the chance of me dying in the war was high, and the less attached you were, the better.”

            Harry swallowed hard. “That shouldn’t have been your choice to make.” 

            Dumbledore nodded, and sighed. “I was a fool. I can only be relieved that I didn’t destroy you permanently. You’re your own man now, and I am so proud. I never could be, you know. I tried very hard, but I was always defined by something, someone. But you’ve created an identity on your own, and you’ve done that brilliantly.”

            Harry felt a warm glow of pride. “Thank you, sir.”

            “You’ve become a fine teacher, and a good guardian of the young, both your children and the children you care for.”

            “I suppose they’re all grown ups now,” Harry admitted. “At least some of them are—some of my students are young, but—”     

            “They never really stop seeming young,” Dumbledore finished. “They’ve still got all the potential of the years you’ve lived. And you’ve granted them all so much possibility. Well done indeed.”

            Harry smiled, and something passed between the two. There was no power difference between them now, no concern about place and role and time. Now, for the first time, Harry saw Dumbledore as an equal, and some of the resentment and hurt started to burn away.

            “Have you reconnected with your family at all?” Harry asked. Aberforth hadn’t shown up yet, but according to Death he’d be attending the wedding the next day. The old bartender had always liked Al and Scorpius, and his death three years before had been as sudden as it was peaceful, unfortunately making him the first person invited to the wedding impossible.

            Dumbledore nodded, a small, sad smile stealing over his face. “We’ve had many a…discussion. Certainly not all pleasant, but no one expected it to be easy. We’ve managed to live as a family again, and Ariana…well. She’s forgiven me.”

            Harry tensed, unsure if he wanted to hear what came next, but knowing that he should listen, if not for Dumbledore’s sake, then for his brother.

            “She’s forgiven me…for bringing the man who killed her into our lives.”

            Harry took a deep breath. “That must have been—that must have been something of a relief.”

            “More than I imagined,” Dumbledore replied, his shoulders relaxing into what was nearly a slouch. “In those first few years after she died, I thought that would be the worst possible answer, worse than if I had done it, because he was…well. I loved him.”

            “I know,” Harry said gently. “And you made a mistake. I think he loved you too, in the end. As much as he could.”

            “I know he did. I’ve seen him.”

            “You have?”

            “He’s not in the same place as the rest of us, but we got a chance to speak about ten years ago.” Dumbledore’s expression was unreadable. “We got to hash out much that happened between us.”

            “I’m glad you got that chance.”

            “So am I. I can continue the existence we lead, and focus on helping with the hurt I caused, instead of nursing old wounds.”

            Harry held out his hand across the table. “I’m happy for you. And I wish you all the best…Albus.”

            Dumbledore took his hand and shook it. “Thank you, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cathartic to write, and I hope it was for everyone else. If you think I might have let Dumbledore off a bit lightly, know that I assumed the best in all cases (which still isn't good most of the time). Future stories might see...something different.


	6. Pop and Nana (James and Lily Potter with Jamie, Al and Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grandparents sit down to give advice to their grandchildren. Despite their closeness in age, there's still wisdom to share.

Jamie Potter stared at his grandparents in fascination. He and Abby had been whisked away so quickly he hadn’t had much of a chance to speak to them. And now that they were here, and they had time, he wasn’t sure what to say.

            Luckily, he had two siblings who were able to speak their minds.

            “Grandmother, do you have any advice for marriage?” Al asked.

            Grandmother laughed. “Oh goodness my darling, I’m not sure I’m qualified. You’ve been with your man a lot longer than I was.” She paused. “Actually, would it be terrible if I asked you not to call me Grandmother?”

            “Not at all,” Lily Luna said. “I’ve nearly broken people’s fingers when anyone but Dad called me Li-Lu.”

            “Physical violence doesn’t always solve the problem,” their grandfather reminded them. “But yes, I don’t know if Grandfather is my favourite.”

            “What would you like?”

            “I’d like to go by Nana,” Nana suggested. “Jay, darling?”

            “How about Pop? It’s one of my favourite sounds.”

            James rolled his eyes. “Of course it is, Pop.”

            “Like fireworks,” Pop said, his eyes dancing. “What did you think I meant?”

            Nana shook her head. “Darling, we’ve been married for nearly fifty years, and you still surprise me.” She looked at Al. “I suppose that’s my best piece of advice. Love can be surprising, no matter how long you’ve known someone. There was a time in my life when I couldn’t have imagined being friendly with James Potter, and certainly not his wife and mother of his son. So let things surprise you, because it’s going to happen whether you’re ready or not.”

            James nodded. “It’s true. Ab is still the same girl I married six years ago, but she’s different now too. And so am I. That’s okay, because we still love each other, even with…how I am.” There was still that insecurity, even years later.

            “You mean that you’re like your Dad and your Nana?” Pop asked.

            “Only more so,” James replied. “It’s different—”

            “I’m sure it is, sweetheart,” Nana answered. “But there’s nothing wrong with the way we love, it’s just _different_. You know, when I fell in love with your grandfather I remember thinking that it was so strange that I’d never understood people who said he was attractive, because I never liked him.”

            “Harsh, Lils.”

            “You were a _prat.”_

            “I was. And I’m glad I got a wakeup call before it was too late. Before I lost the chance to love you at all.” Pop smiled at James. “Jamie, your wife adores you, the same way I love your Nana. And it’s never felt different to me. It’s just how our love is, and I wouldn’t change it or trade it.”

            James grinned shyly, and Nana blushed and kissed Pop’s cheek.

            “Oh!” Pop said suddenly. “I forgot to ask—who of the three of you do you think is the best prankster?”

            James laughed out loud. “Oh, that’s not a fair question, Pop. We’re all so very different.”

            “James is _sneaky,”_ Lily complained. “Everyone thinks that oh, he’s the well-behaved Potter child, but he’s pulled some mental pranks.”

            “Oh yes?”

            “He turned everyone’s school robes a little bit lighter every day for a month,” Al continued. “And then on the last day he turned them completely white, but it was so close to the last few days it took Madam Hannah to see what was going on.”

            James grinned. “That one was fun because no one could understand how it went that far.”

            “And he didn’t even get detention,” Lily complained. “Now Al, on the other hand—”

            “Yes, the Tricky Trio,” Nana said. Her eyes were twinkling. “I wonder if it’s a good idea for two of you to get married.”

            “We won’t have kids the traditional way, so it’s fine,” Al said with a wave of his hand. “But yeah, detentions were pretty common.” He looked around for a second. “Good, Mum and Dad aren’t in earshot.”

            “What?” Lily asked.

            Al leaned forward. “Well, this is a secret for now, but we’ll tell Mum and Dad before we go on honeymoon. You see, Pop, Rosie and Scorp and I always liked getting into mischief together when we were kids, so naturally we were in detention pretty quickly together in first year. Professor MacMillan made us look through detention records—which is _dull_ —and we realized that there was actually a clear group of students who’d gotten the most detentions combined. You might have heard of them—the Marauders?”

            “I’m familiar,” Nana said dryly, but the mischief in her eyes matched Al’s.

            “Well, it really was early September in our first year, and now we had a number, so…”

            “Oh, you’re _joking!”_ James exclaimed. “You were just trying to break the record?”

            “We _did_ break the record,” Al replied with a smirk. “Beat it by three detentions.”

            “Dad is going to murder you,” Lily gasped, breaking into a huge grin. “Really and truly murder you.”

            “It’s my wedding day, letting me live can be my present.”

            “You’re doing the family name proud, Al,” Pop said with a grin. “Now what about you, Lily? You’re different from your brothers, you said?”

            Lily nodded, threading her fingers through her hair. “I used to love pulling pranks, but I sort of slowed down in the last couple of years. I’ve got my loves, and that’s a lot of time.”

            “I can imagine,” Nana said. “You look so happy together.”    

            “They’re wonderful,” Lily answered with a smile. “And we’ve got our plan too, for our home for children. It’s already going to be difficult to convince people we’re mature enough to take care of kids, so we didn’t want to seem childish.”

            James looked at his sister. “Lily, no one thinks that you lot can’t do it. It’s just the whole idea’s pretty new.”

            “Yeah,” Lily said. But she didn’t look convinced.

            “You know I got pregnant with your father when I was nineteen,” Nana said slowly. “It wasn’t entirely on purpose, but I was nineteen. And I honestly don’t remember a single person giving me—or Alice, actually—any grief about not being old enough.”

            “Well that’s the problem!” Lily said, throwing up her hands. “If we were adopting a baby, or one of us was having a baby, no one would say a thing. But because we want to look after children that aren’t _ours_ …”

            Pop looked thoughtful. “Well, I imagine it will be more work to take care of multiple children at a time. I think you can do it, mind, but it is a lot to do at eighteen and twenty. But your Aunt Fleur is helping you, right?”

            “Yes. And Parvati and Dean are going to help too.” Lily relaxed. “I’m just…I want to get started, I want to make this happen, and I’m worried that all the time we’re not spending with it—kids are in trouble.”

            “Oh, sweetheart.” Nana took her hands. “You grew up in a time of peace, dear, so let me give you some wisdom from when I grew up. You can only do your best to help people; you literally can’t do anything else. But your best isn’t always the same all the time. And sometimes that means you have to step back and take care of yourself. You are going to be taking in children who have no home, and you’ll be giving them one, but you have to be mindful that they will have pasts and heartbreak of their own. Learning how to process that is going to take time, and there’s no shame in feeling overwhelmed. You might not feel like that now, but trust me: there will come a day when you feel like you’re drowning in all that you could be doing, but can’t. Promise me that you will remember what I’ve said then.”

            “I…I promise, Nana.”

            “Good girl.” Nana looked between the three of them. “Well, it sounds like you all have bright futures ahead of you. I’d like to hear a little more about your pasts, since we have time now.”

            “Of course,” James said. “What would you like to know?”

            Pop smirked. “What can you tell us about this Quidditch feud?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did take a bit of a break with this--sorry about that, getting ready to move took a lot out of me. I promise that next week will have the next story.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	7. Yesterday's Love (Cho and Cedric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho comes to the house in the middle of the night, and she and Cedric consider what the years have meant to them. Featuring Cho's daughter Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: Cho married a man named Chris, who is Canadian and coaches track at Hogwarts now, and their daughter's name is Tina.

Cho stood awkwardly in the doorway of number 12, Grimmauld Place. Her daughter was with her, but Chris had stayed behind. “You need to close that chapter on your own, my darling,” he said. “Go on, and then come home to me.”

            And that was precisely what Cho intended to do, as soon as she actually laid eyes on Cedric. She loved Chris, loved Tina, loved their life, but she had a chance to talk to her past again. To actually say a proper goodbye. She would need comfort when that was through, and Chris would provide it.

            And suddenly Cedric was there. He was standing in the doorway of the sitting room, that same smile Cho remembered so well on his lips. But…god, he was so _young_.

            She’d shot up the year after the Battle, a late growth spurt that took a while to notice. But now she nearly towered over him, and he looked like another one of the students she helped Chris coach. Was this really the man she’d mourned so long?

            “Hullo Cho,” Cedric said. He rubbed the back of his neck, and suddenly there he was, her Cedric again.

            “Hullo Ced.” She was already crying, had expected that, brought extra handkerchiefs to be sure.

            Cedric came forward, arms open, and Cho hugged him, bending so she could rest her head on his shoulder the way she used to. For a minute she was not quite sixteen again, dancing with the boy of her dreams.

            “Mama? Is that Cedric?”

            Cho turned. Tina stood, curious., just behind her.

            “Yes, I’m Cedric.” Cedric got onto one knee. “Hello, dear. What’s your name?”

            “Tina Joy. I’m eight.”

            “Practically a lady!” Cedric whistled. “Do you like flying, sweetheart!”

            “Yes. But I like to run like Mama best.”

            Cedric dug into his pocket and pulled out a chain necklace. There was a deep brown feather hanging from the chain, preserved in amber.

            “This is a good-luck charm,” Cedric explained. “It helps you believe in your speed. You should have it now.”

            “Thank you,” Tina said, her eyes shining. She turned around and put up at her hair. Cedric shot a grin at Cho before carefully putting the necklace around Tina’s neck.

            Tina turned around. “Mama, can I go play with Estelle?”

            “Yes. I’ll come and fetch you when it’s time to go back to Daddy.”

            When Tina scampered upstairs, Cho helped Cedric up. “There’s no actual magic in that charm, is there?”

            “No, or I couldn’t have worn it in Quidditch games. It’ll just give her a confidence boost, and that’s the best charm for success.”

            “That’s true.”

            They stood together awkwardly. Cho didn’t know where to start, but it was probably easiest to start with the oldest thing. “Are you angry that I dated Harry?”

            “No, of course not.” Cedric sighed. “I don’t think it was a good idea for either of you, but it wasn’t because of _me_. Neither of you were really ready for a relationship yet—that was a horrible year for you both.” Cedric looked guilty. “Well, I suppose it was partly to do with me.”

            “I missed you so much,” Cho managed. “But Harry was kind, and I did like him. I don’t regret it.”

            “That’s good. I’m glad. And I’m so sorry for leaving you, Cho.”

            “That wasn’t your fault.”

            “I’m still sorry.”

            “Okay.” Cho twisted her hands. “Cedric, do you think we would have lasted?”

            “I’ve spent all these years trying to figure that out, honestly,” Cedric answered. “I still love you like I did then, but that’s because when you’re dead you take longer to…dunno, mature? So I’m still the boy in love with you, but you’ve changed. You’ve grown up. And I never did, so I don’t think we’ll ever know for sure.”

            Cho swallowed. “I wish we did have an idea.”

            “Well how do you feel now?”

            Cho smiled. “You’re important to me, Ced. You’ve always had a place in my heart. But other people have their places too.”

            “Like Tina and…Chris, right? That’s your husband?”

            “Yes. Chris is wonderful.”

            “Good, or I’d hex him.” Cedric grinned at her shocked face. “What? I can still want to protect you, even if you’re not mine anymore.”

            Cho rolled her eyes, and something settled in her heart. “I should go,” she remembered. “It’s nearly Tina’s bedtime, and we’re helping with the wedding tomorrow.”

            “I need to go too,” Cedric replied. “I need to go see my parents before morning.”

            Cho hugged him again, just because she could, and the embrace felt more like a memory than a longing. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

            “Count on it. I’m excited to see what Harry and Draco have up their sleeves.”

            Cho laughed. “Knowing those two it’s going to be extravagant and thoughtful at the same time.” She walked to the stairs, but before she went up the stairs, she looked at Cedric. “I wouldn’t have looked for anyone else if you’d lived,” she told him. “I loved you then, and I love you now. That part of me will never change.”

            Cedric smiled. “That’s my girl.” He turned on his heel and vanished.

            Cho took a deep breath and went upstairs. Tina and Estelle were playing with dolls, watching them float around the room.

            “It’s time to go, darling.”

            Tina got up obediently and flung herself into Cho’s arms. “Home now, Mama?”

            “Yes, dear. We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give these two lovelies some closure--they never got that.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	8. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Snape have a chat.

“Hello, Potter.”

            Harry turned his head. “Professor Snape. Do you want to sit down?”

            Snape sat down in front of Harry’s desk. Just like Dumbledore, he wasn’t quite meeting Harry’s eyes. “I’m not sure if you even want to speak to me.”

            “I’m not sure about that either.”

            “I did want to offer you my thanks,” Snape responded.

            “Your thanks for what, exactly?”

            “You could have let me die as a double agent, and that would have been my due. Instead you told my story, and you named your child for me.”

            “There’s no need to be too grateful,” Harry answered. “Everyone deserves to have their story told, and my biggest regret as a parent is giving Al your name.”

            To his shock, Snape actually smiled. “That’s a relief. I worried that I needed to be more…obsequious, shall we say?”

            Harry sighed. “No, that’s not necessary. You really haven’t changed, have you? Not surprising, considering that you never did in life.”

            “I beg your pardon—”           

            “Are you that close-minded? You never grew up, you never really tried to be a better person. You stayed that fifteen year old that called my mother a Mudblood.”

            Snape glared at him.

            “You abused your power, and abused your students. You disrespected my mother’s memory at every turn because you _wanted_ to keep behaving any way you wanted. It isn’t enough, you know—that you turned spy. That makes you brave. It doesn’t make you a hero.”

            “When I said I beg your pardon,” Snape replied calmly, “I was attempting to say that you can save your breath, Potter. Your mother has made all of that perfectly plain over the last three decades. You have no need to further berate me.”

            “Well maybe I _want_ to—” Harry stopped and took a deep breath. No. He was an adult, damn it, and continuing to shout wouldn’t help. That was never what this conversation was about. “Well, have you learned anything from what Mum’s said?”

            “Only that I wasted every chance I ever had,” Snape replied. For a second his face softened. “Except the chance I took to save you. I did one decent thing in my life, and I will hold on to that. The world needed you, Potter. I daresay it still does.”

            Harry twisted his wedding ring. “It’s easy for the world to need you when you contribute to it in a positive way,” he said at last. “And as for protecting me…I do appreciate it. I know that can’t have been easy for you. Then again, I appreciate that Vernon and Petunia Dursley took me into their home and provided me with blood protection—it just wasn’t good. It wasn’t worth much as an attempt. And neither was yours.”

            Snape nodded, his brows coming together. “I accept that.”

            They sat for a second in complete silence. Harry wasn’t sure why Snape hadn’t gotten up and left—their conversation appeared to be finished. What was to be gained from more discussion?

            “I need your advice, Potter,” Snape said at last.

            “You do? What about?”

            “With all of these conversations happening, and hours until morning, I wonder if I should speak to Neville Longbottom.”

            “Neville? Why, to apologize?”

            “No. To explain.”

            “What are you going to explain?” Harry asked. “Being an absolute monster?”

            Snape grimaced. “In a matter of speaking.”

            “I did wonder why you always hated him so much,” Harry mused. “I suppose Hermione reminded you of Mum, and you never liked any Gryffindors, but…” he trailed off. It always worked well with his students. Let them fill the silence in themselves, however they wanted.

            “You know that Voldemort marked you as the Chosen One, and therefore decided who the Prophecy was about.”

            “The prophecy you told Voldemort about.”

            Snape ignored him. “But Neville Longbottom also fit the criteria. I do not know to this day why Voldemort chose you instead, but it could have been Neville.”

            “It could have been Alice Longbottom who died, you mean.” Harry took a deep breath, did everything he could to push down the urge to shout. “Instead Bellatrix Lestrange and her group went after her and her husband and tortured them into insanity and Neville still grew up without his parents and still has to watch them trapped in their own minds. But that’s not enough for you, because Lily Evans still died.  I don’t think you should explain that at all, actually. And you know why? There is no fucking way in hell that hearing that will make Neville feel better. Apologize, certainly: he deserves that much from you. But you don’t need to explain why you took your rage about the consequences of your actions out on an innocent child. If he knows already, he won’t want to hear it again. And if he doesn’t, he’s made his peace with it, or he would seek you out.”

            “Perhaps he will.” Snape looked old for a minute, the age he would have been. “Well. You’ve got other people to speak with, so I will leave you to it. Farewell, Harry Potter. I truly hope you have a better life going forward.”

            “Professor?” Harry called when he was almost at the door.

            “Yes?”

            “Thank you. For saving me, and for being brave.” Harry hesitated, but if this was his one chance… “you were never brave enough to change, but then again I’m not sure you got much encouragement. Or direction.” Because Dumbledore needed Snape to be exactly how he was, not a bit different, for the greater good.

            “You received similar levels of direction from the same source,” Snape answered. “And you are a credit to your mother—you’ve far exceeded your chosen role. I’m glad I found the strength to save you.”


	9. Time for the Fifth (The Marauders and George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George joins an organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: for those who haven't read "Kin" yet, Fred Weasley joined the Marauders after he died. He and George also remain somewhat connected; George can tell him things about the present, and Fred can send comfort to a certain extent. 
> 
> Very brief mention of suicidal ideation.

“Georgie, come here!”

            George went without questioning—Fred was always the leader. Sirius, Remus, and James Potter were sitting with him. George sat down, suddenly shy. He and Fred had spent hours chatting with the map when they were young, long before they knew who their heroes really were. Chatting with the ghosts on the page, asking about pranks, even dating advice (Padfoot’s advice was always quite thoughtful, while Wormtail always advocated for blunt talk). But these three men—he’d known two of them, and the third’s son was his brother, long before he married his sister. It was different, but they were still the Marauders.

            Apparently Fred was too. He was so relaxed with them, bumping shoulders with James Potter and grinning at Remus Lupin. They fit together. They belonged.

            George didn’t belong.

            Fred clasped his hands. “Well…well, George, it looks like this is it. For a while. And like I said before, I’m going to be very cross if it isn’t a long while, even if you are a granddad now.”

            George managed a grin at that. “Only just,” he insisted. “Bill’s got years on me.”

            “Are Freddy and the others coming back over for the wedding?”

            George nodded. “They should be here soon. Jean-George is a bit of a fussy traveller, though, so they have to take the Muggle train. It goes _under the water,_ you know.”

            “Really? Blimey, can you imagine that with brooms?”

            “Lucy already has,” George answered. “She never stops, that girl. She’s got a whole network worked out between different countries. Now we just have to dig the tunnels.”

            “She reminds me of you,” Fred said.

            “Really? She’s a lot like her mum—”

            “Oh, definitely, and Perce is in there too. But you were always the planner, weren’t you? Always directing the crazy ideas into workable schemes.” Fred’s smile wavered. “I’ve missed that about you.”

            George nodded. “I miss your ideas.” He took a deep breath, glancing around the room. He needed to say this—had wanted to say it since Fred had been there—but they were never alone. Not that they were now, but George knew that the Marauders wouldn’t judge, wouldn’t worry the way Mum and Dad and Angelina would.

            “Fred, I…I thought about not making it a while. I thought about it a lot, especially at first.”

            Fred reached for him, and George fell into his twin’s embrace without thinking.

            “I know, Georgie. I’m so…I’m so fucking sorry I left you behind. I never meant to do it. I can’t imagine what it was like.”

            “What do you mean? We both lost each other. I’m sure that was hard on you.” Because he had many challenges, but insecurity with family wasn’t one of them. Not anymore.

            “Oh it was. And it is. I miss you all the time, George, I really do. But when you’re dead…I dunno. Time feels different, and missing people is different too. It doesn’t feel like grief from before. But you had that, and you’ve gone on and you’ve done everything we wanted to do on your own. I love what you’ve done. You even had two spawn.”

            “You helped with that,” George said with a grin.

            “I did! And thank you for repaying me by having the wedding of my dreams.”

            George laughed finally. “I didn’t have to put Mum in a full Body Bind,” he admitted. “She let Angie and I just get on with things. We got married at Angie’s church, though, and the priest wasn’t a big fan of our outfits. Except Angie’s.” Her dress, long and white and sparkling, with white ribbons in her braids, had been the second most beautiful thing at the wedding—the most beautiful was the woman who wore it.

            “You know, we all think you’ve done a brilliant job too,” Sirius said thoughtfully. “And you’ve done your best to keep finding the funny, no matter the challenges. I reckon that’s enough of an initiation, right lads?”

            George was puzzled as the others nodded. Then it hit him.

            “Do you mean—”

            “Absolutely,” Remus said firmly. “We need a living representative in your generation; seems like some of the children are ready to pick up the torch, but age and experience deserve to be rewarded. Would you like to be the fifth Marauder, George?”

            George beamed. “I’d love to. That’s…it’s really an honour.”

            “I mean it is a pranking group,” James Potter deadpanned. “Not that it isn’t important, but—”

            “It’s more than that,” George interrupted. “It’s friends who made a pact to explore and dare and fight together, and make the world laugh while doing it. It’s good people. I’m honoured.”

            “What name would you like?” Sirius asked. “I don’t think you’re an Animagus, or—”

            “Nah, I need to talk for work too much.” George considered it. “Freddy, what’s yours?”

            “My Potterwatch name, Rapier.”

            George grinned. “Then I’ll use mine.”

            “What’s yours?”

            “Wit.”

            “I think that’s great. Well then, that’s Moony, Rapier, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wit. I’m sure there’ll be more names coming.”

            “The Tricky Trio should probably come on board at some point.”

            “That’s Al and Scorpius and Rose, right?”

            “Yes. They’ve calmed down a bit now, especially Rose, but I think they’re just getting their second wind. I did, eventually. And then I had to get my third after Roxy and Freddie were born.”

            “Have you gotten your fourth yet with your grandkids?”

            “Honestly, that’s been brilliant.” George smiled. “Kitty and Jean-George are still little, but I can just say that Poppa needs a break from jumping up and down and they’ll listen. That never worked with Freddie and Roxy.”

            “You’re a grandfather now, perspective must be easier.” Remus smiled sadly. “I’m still getting used to the idea myself.”

            “They’re wonderful kids. I wish Freddie lived closer, but he brings the kids across every week, and we talk through the mirrors.”

            “Did they ever figure out which one of them was the biological father?”

            George nodded. “Jean-George is biologically Freddie’s son, but Pierre doesn’t care in the slightest; he treats that baby just the same. They’re really happy, those three.”

            “Like you are with your three lovers?”

            “Yes, I am,” George said with a sniff. “I’ve got my beautiful wife, and then we have friends who are also bedmates. I’m very lucky.”

            “Lucky bloke,” Sirius said. “It’s been hard enough sorting things out between Gideon and Amelia and I.”

            “I suppose—hold on, my _Uncle Gideon?!”_

“Yes. Yes, your Uncle. Blimey, I should probably tell Molly.”

            “You’d better if he’s coming to the bloody wedding!”

            Sirius went pale.

            “Mum’s not going to murder you, Sirius,” George reassured him. “I mean, she can’t.”

            “That’s what I’m afraid of,” Sirius muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous relationships between rarepairs? In my stories?   
> I mean yeah, I've invented tags ffs.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	10. Namesake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Albus have a talk.

Al stepped out of the room to let Scorpius talk with his family, and bumped straight into one of his namesakes.

            “Ah, Al.” Dumbledore looked at him curiously. “My apologies.”

            “That’s alright, Professor.”

            The old man kept staring at him, and Al shifted his feet. “Did you want something from me?”

            “I was about to ask you that question,” Dumbledore replied. “I just spoke to your father, and he suggested that I look for you, and see if there was anything you wanted to ask me.”

            “Right.” Al thought it over. “I sort of had that conversation with you already, though.”

            _Shouting at the portrait after begging McGonagall for the chance, glaring at Snape to make sure he stayed quiet. “You hurt my dad!” he shouted. “Why’d you do that?”_

Dumbledore shrugged, just a little. “The portraits aren’t quite ourselves, Al. We have a link to them, and we can speak through them, but they’re also imbued with how the artist saw us.”

            In spite of himself, Al was interested. “Really?”

            “Yes. Our portrait’s background is painted within the first year that we take the office, and we provide a few hairs for the brush. When we die, we are connected to the portrait.”

            “Not like a Horcrux, right?”

            “No, not like a Horcrux. The connection provides more of a window between the worlds, but it takes a great deal of concentration. And should the portrait be damaged, no harm will come to us.”

            Al nodded, then remembered who he was talking to. “I suppose I do have a couple of questions for you…Albus.”

            “I’m ready to answer them, Al. I’ve heard you’re not fond of being my namesake, and I understand.”

            “Do you?” Al asked coldly. “Do you really understand why it’s so hard to realize that my dad, my _dad_ , who’s always been so kind and always told us the truth and always helped us no matter what—do you know how hard it is to realize that he spent so much energy defending you, caring about you? After everything you did?”

            Dumbledore winced. “You’ve certainly inherited your mother’s directness.”

            “People say I really take after her, just not in looks.”

            “You’re certainly your parents’ child.” Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. “I’m not going to attempt to excuse my actions, Al, or even explain them. Your father and your cousin’s wife have done a far better job of the latter, and there’s no way to accomplish the former. You carry a difficult legacy with your name, and I apologize for that.”

            Al sighed, his irritation fading. “It’s not all bad,” he allowed. “You did some good things, and I do believed you tried to be better. I was so angry when I was younger, but now—well, now I can accept the things you did. It’s easier to have perspective than when I was eleven.”

            “I see.”

            “Did you ever love my Dad?” Al asked bluntly. “Because he loved you—you were _family_ to him. You still are, after everything. How did you feel about him?”

            “I cared very much about your father,” Dumbledore answered. “I had great affection for many of my students, but your father—he reminded me of myself in some ways. I wanted to see him succeed, and I hoped he would be happy. Those feelings were genuine.”

            “Are you sure? Because he’s never been sure, not really.”

            Dumbledore’s expression turned very sad. “I was an old man when I died, Al. I was one hundred and thirty eight when your father was born, and the sixteen years he was alive went by in a very strenuous blink. I wanted to do more—I wanted to put all my students first, to care about the good of others, rather than the greater good. But by that point it was too late. I’d gotten too used to caring from a distance at that point. I spent decades upon decades fighting dark wizards and battling within the wizarding political world—and they were often the same people—and doing that…I saw so much death, Al. So much pain. And so to keep myself going, to let myself see the bigger picture at all times…I pulled away from true emotional attachments; I forgot how to put a person first, instead of putting the needs of all first. It was easier.”

            Al couldn’t help but shiver at that. For a moment he could glimpse the type of life Dumbledore was describing, and it tore at something deep within him. Whether that was the part that his parents nurtured, his family created, or he’d come up with himself, Al wasn’t sure then and he would never be fully sure. All he knew in that moment was a profound relief that he wasn’t living like that, and he promised himself he never would.

            “It wasn’t fair to your father,” Dumbledore said quietly. He’d clearly seen Al’s reaction. “And it wasn’t fair to anyone else, to the others that might have benefited from my full attention. But that’s how it was. Remarkably, it took dying to regain that perspective.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes. The distance of death…the experience of it…it’s become easier to think about each person, and care about them as they are. As I feared, it was painful, but I feel at peace now.”

            “I’m glad for that,” Al said, and meant it.

            “And I am glad that my name didn’t come with that experience,” Dumbledore answered. “I hope you never experience that kind of trauma, Al; that you never make choices the way I did. There is a special kind of hell that comes when you believe yourself to be a good person, but you also know that you aren’t.”

            Al nodded as if he knew what that meant.

            They sat in silence for a while, and then Al grinned. “Your name did come with something, though.”

            Dumbledore’s eyes brightened, twinkling behind his glasses. “Yes, you do like men, don’t you? Is it only men for you as well? As I understand it you and your cousins have various understandings of love and gender; far more than I ever imagined.

            “I reckon it’s just men for me,” Al replied. “I mean, I’m marrying Scorpius tomorrow—” he had to pause, and let that sink in. “But I’ve never really found women attractive, and even most men are rather…blah, next to him.”

            “I’m glad you’re happy with him,” Dumbledore answered. “It’s certainly not what I expected when I first met your father and Scorpius’ father, but it’s a wonderful surprise.”

            Al smiled. “You know, it’s funny. I never knew that Draco and Dad were such enemies in the past until I was nearly eight. And Dad sort of laughed it off, and Draco just apologized until Mum made him stop. They…they let us be friends. That’s something I’ll always be grateful for.”

            Dumbledore patted his shoulder. “And I’m sure you will continue the tradition. I need to go; I’m meant to go to the Veil and help the guests through. I wish you all the best, Al, and I want you to know that you’re doing the name prouder than I ever did. People are going to remember Albus Potter long after Albus Dumbledore has been forgotten, and that’s as it should be.”

            Al bit his lip. “Maybe…maybe I should start going by Albus again. Sometimes. It’s been a while since I have, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it. I’ll see you tomorrow…Albus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone!   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	11. New Perspective (Fred and his Niblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred gets to meet all his niblings properly, and gets to play one uncle trick.

Fred looked out over the horde of kids—that weren’t really kids, were they? The youngest were Lorcan and Lysander, and fifteen was hardly young. Nearly everyone else was older than he was, and some of them were parents.

            But one of the closest times that Fred had ever been able to connect with George was when each of them were born. Fred could still remember his delight that his view of Victoire was so clear, his first nephew. Each baby afterwards only grew clearer, and when Lorcan and Lysander were born (because of course they were family too), Fred could almost hear the excited chatter of the older ones, gathered around Luna.

            There were flashes here and there in the years afterwards especially at big events, never anything specific, but it was enough that Fred recognized all of the kids sitting here. He knew their faces, knew their voices. But it was hard to see people you’d seen as infants to be anything but kids.

            “It’s so great to meet you all,” Fred said with a grin at last. “I feel very lucky to have all of you mibblins.”

            Lou laughed. “It’s niblings, Uncle Fred.”

            “Oh. That makes much more sense. Well, my niblings, you’re a brilliant group. I was worried that you lot might just be clones of your parents and that would be rather terrifying. But you’re all—you’re all _people_ , and _cool people_ , it’s wonderful!” He paused. “Not that your parents aren’t cool.”

            “Dad is not cool,” Hugo and Rose said together, perfectly deadpan.

            “Well, Ronniekins was never good at that.” Fred winked at them. “But he’s good at baking, so that makes it okay.”

            Fred then arranged his face in the most serious expression he could muster (it took a lot of effort). “Now, for those of you who have them, can you please call in your romantic partners? I have some questions for them.”

            Roxy got up, rolled her eyes, and opened the door. “Nat, bring the rest!”

            Excellent girl. Perfect for planning tricks with.

            The crowd who came in was nearly as sizeable as the niblings. They all went to stand by their partners. Fred was relieved to see Scorpius take his place by Al on Rosie’s side. He’d looked ahead and seen Rosie’s life with her wife and five children, but he couldn’t say anything—if he did, it might fuck that up. For now, all he could do was hope that Rosie would be alright with her friends and family, until she met Carol.

            Fred looked around the room, meeting every person’s eyes individually before he spoke. “So, I hear you’re all in love with my niblings.”

            There were some scattered nods. Abby Potter was sitting in Jamie’s lap, their hands on her stomach. She was the only one who seemed to know what was going on, because she just grinned at him.

            Fred winked at her, and then continued his speech. “Now, I may not know them very well, but they’re my family, and I don’t want them hurt by anyone or anything, right?”

            The nods were more enthusiastic this time.

            “So just understand that if you do hurt them, I will be very cross. I might have to reach out through George and get Peeves on your tails. Clear?”

            “ _Yes_ ,” Abby said.

            Fred leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “Well then, welcome to the family! I’m sure all of this has been said before, but I wanted to get my say.”

            They all relaxed, and Roxy tossed a cushion his way that Fred just managed to duck. “There was no need for that!”

            “Of course there was, it’s an uncle’s right and privilege. I suppose that a bit of the impact’s been stolen by several of you being good partners for many years now. Some of you are even parents, or parents-to-be. I’m sorry I wasn’t around to see that.”

            “You fought for us, Uncle Fred.” Hugo’s big brown eyes were serious. “We’re grateful. It is nice to have you here now though.”

            “I am glad I get to embarrass you all just a bit,” Fred admitted. “Oh, and I get to attend one wedding. That’s also grand.”

            Al, Scorpius and Rose exchanged looks. Fred noticed.

            “Don’t fret,” he told them. “I’ve had no less than twelve of my generation inform me that there were no tricks to be played at this wedding. Is there a story behind that?”

            “Scorpius’ Mum told them that they could either have a prank-filled wedding in France or they could have a non-prank wedding wherever they like,” Rose explained. “I don’t think she’s quite forgiven them for the stunt they pulled at the last wedding.”

            “Now to be fair, Freddie was supposed to get the slime!” Scorp blushed. “Mum really hates slime, and it wouldn’t come out for days.”

            Freddie glared at him. “You’re damn lucky it just hit your Mum. If it was me you hit, you wouldn’t be conscious to get married.”

            Fred was intrigued. He’d seen a couple flashes of that wedding, but must have missed the slime. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask, but then he thought of a better idea. “We’ve got about forty-five minutes before we have to switch out,” he said. “Forty-five minutes doesn’t make up for all these years, but let’s see how many stories you can tell in that time. I want to hear whatever you want to tell me.”

            “We really haven’t done anything that special,” Molly said timidly. Her girlfriend pinched her.

            “You’re all special,” Fred replied. “You’re My Niblings, therefore you are Important and Special.” Good, the capital letters came out perfectly. “Now go on. Tell me all about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> If you follow me on Tumblr you'll know I've been slowly becoming more active again. Truth is, it's been a rough summer for me--my Grammy died at the beginning of May, and that messed with my writing pretty bad--I didn't write anything for a full month. She was a great lady, and the only good thing about her death is that she's with my Grampy and all her sisters again. Even though this story was finished, posting became too much, because it meant I had less time to finish some other WIPs. I'm going to finish posting this on an every-other-day schedule, and then we'll talk about stuff that I'm so close to finishing (at bloody last). Thanks for waiting!   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	12. Heros and Worship (Colin and Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two heroes have a chat about their childhood.

            “Hullo Colin, can we have a chat?”

            “Harry! Of course, I wanted to ask you about tomorrow.”

            “Yeah?” Harry rubbed his face. “What about?”

            “Well, I know you probably already have a wedding photographer, but if I’m there I’d be happy to take some pictures for your son.”

            Harry’s throat tightened. “That would be lovely, Colin. I’m sure that Al and Scorpius will love that.” He cleared his throat. “Listen, Colin, I don’t know if you know this already, but I need to apologize.”    

            “For what?” Colin asked. He looked confused for a moment, but before Harry could say a word, his expression cleared. “Oh, is it that you found me annoying?”

            Harry flushed. “Well—”

            “Harry. It’s alright.” Colin patted his shoulder. “You didn’t let it show, I’ve just had several decades to realize how silly I was when I was little.”

            “You were just being a kid,” Harry replied quickly. “There’s nothing wrong with that—”

            “There’s everything wrong with that,” Colin answered, and he looked very serious now. “Harry I wasn’t letting you be a kid.”

            Harry didn’t quite know what to say.

            “The day I got my Hogwarts letter, Professor McGonagall came to explain everything to my parents and I, since I was Muggleborn. And it was wicked cool, just to find out that I was a _wizard,_ and magic was _real_. She told Mum and Dad that Dennis was a wizard too, his name was down as well. It seemed like a dream. And then when we went to Diagon Alley I found out all about how not so long ago I wouldn’t have been safe there. I wouldn’t have been safe anywhere. And it was because of a kid who was only a little older than me; he’d stopped a dark wizard, and everything was okay. I got a huge case of hero worship, and it just really went to my head. And I was sort of used to being thought of as annoying, because I have a bunch of older cousins—they’re Muggles. So I didn’t notice it, and I was really pushing, because you became sort of more than human. I might have also had a bit of a crush on you, but again, being so clingy wasn’t nice. ”

            “You weren’t that bad,” Harry said gently. “You were always so genuine about it. I don’t think you knew how to lie, Colin. That was special. I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to grow up and get to see how much of a hero you were.”

            Colin blushed. “I didn’t do that much.”

            “You fought and you died, facing an enemy who wanted you dead just because of what you were. You _snuck_ into that fight, and made sixteen years could sixteen times over. That’s a hero, and I only hope that my life means as much when it finally ends.”  

Colin patted his shoulder. “Don’t be stupid, Professor Potter. You’ve already done that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet (just like Colin).   
> His death was incredibly painful, which is probably why I couldn't write much more than this--I didn't want to relive it.  
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	13. Reunion of Champions (Fleur, Harry, Viktor, Cedric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A round table of the last Triwizard Tournament Champions.

            Harry sat down and raised his glass. “Well, the Champions are back together again.”

            Fleur, Viktor and Cedric raised their glasses too.

            “Why do we hav to drink Butterbeer?” Viktor asked, frowning at his glass.

            “Technically Cedric is younger than when we let our kids drink alcohol,” Harry replied with a grin.

            “The real downsides of dying,” Cedric sighed, swirling his glass. His eyes were red, and his smile felt a bit forced.

            “Did you have a decent talk with your parents?” Harry asked.

            Cedric nodded. “Dad cried…so did Mum. But they’ve gotten better. The gardens are doing great.”

            “We should pay them a visit,” Harry said guiltily. It’d been years since he’d seen the Diggorys on their own, without the garden and others around them.

            “It would be nice to do,” Fleur said. “Perhaps we could volunteer in the garden.”

            “I think just seeing them would be okay,” Cedric said earnestly. “Dad’s not angry at you, you know.”

            “We’re alive,” Viktor said quietly. “You are not, and you are their son.”

            “They’ve been healing,” Cedric said. “They’ve had their group and their garden, and that’s gotten things straight in their minds.”

            “We’ll go soon,” Harry promised. “Once things have settled a bit.”

            Cedric grinned. “Thank you. Not to change the subject too drastically, but I’m so happy you’re all still in touch.”

            “Yeah, it’s nice.” Harry smiled at the others. “It’s nice to have people to write to, and people to visit when you want to swim in the ocean.”

            Fleur rolled her eyes.

            “We all have the Tournament as a memory, but you’ve turned that into friendship. It’s great,” Cedric enthused. “And I never got a chance to say this, but I really enjoyed competing with you. You all did a brilliant job.”

            Harry swallowed. “Cedric, I’m not sure if you know this, but…you know that the man who taught us that year wasn’t Mad Eye Moody, right?”

            “No, it was Barty Crouch Jr. Bastard.”

            “Yeah. Well…he was trying to get me to the graveyard, you see. So I had to get the best head start in the maze, and I had to win no matter what. So…he messed with the Tournament. There wasn’t really a way for anyone else to win, not even you.”

            Fleur and Viktor already knew that, and they watched Cedric’s face with Harry.

            “So you had help the entire time?” Cedric said slowly. “And yes, I suppose he’s the one who suggested listening to the egg under the water; he must have figured that I’d tell you, since you warned me about the dragons.”

            “Yes, exactly.”

            Cedric shook his head in disbelief. “Merlin, you must have been terrible, Harry. You still almost lost!”

            Harry glared at him, and Viktor laughed.

            “I’m joking,” Cedric chuckled. “I appreciate the thought, Harry, I do. But you’ve got no reason to apologize, and it’s alright. Sometimes things have to happen. Maybe when you all come over we can do a proper tournament, just the four of us. We can each pick an event and go mental.”

            It hit Harry then that Cedric would have been a good friend. If Cedric had lived they might very well have had this conversation years ago, and they could have laughed like this when their kids were little, or maybe before they were even born.

            “I wish we could have been proper friends,” Cedric said, echoing Harry’s thoughts. “But I’m so very glad that you three are. Is there any sort of tradition that you do?”

            “We meet up the anniversary of…the Third Task,” Harry said. It seemed like bad manners to say _the day that you were murdered._ “We go for a drink—sometimes here, sometimes in Bulgaria.”

            “That’s a nice one,” Cedric said with an understanding smile. “But do you do anything for fun together? Just to have fun?”

            “We haven’t really…when we get together it’s usually as a family,” Fleur answered. “We have relations in common now, the three of us.”

            “And that’s grand. But now your kids are grown—maybe you could make a new tradition together.”

            Harry looked at Viktor and Fleur, and they both nodded.

            “You should pick, Cedric,” Viktor said. “What do you think we should do?”

            Cedric looked thoughtful. “What about going on a scavenger hunt?”

            “What do you mean?” Fleur asked.

            “There’s this book—I have no idea if it’s still in print—and it talked about magical scavenger hunts that are set up all over the world. You just sign up and then you go along it and find whatever it is you’re searching for, and that will give you the location of the next chain.”

            “I have heard of this tradition,” Viktor said. “And I sell that book at my bookshop. That sounds amusing.”

            “We could try a Muggle one sometimes,” Harry suggested. “Just to change things up. It sounds great, Ced.”

            “We’ll go soon,” Fleur promised. “Perhaps in August, Harry? After your birthday.”

            “I’m in. Viktor?”

            “I should be able to arrange something for that time,” Viktor said formally. “Marta will be fine minding the store.”

            “That’s settled then!” Cedric beamed at them. “Well then, now that it’s settled…if the tournament was fair, who do you think would have won? We’ll leave in all the help we got…”

“I think we should just forget the first two tasks,” Fleur jumped in. “There was too much chance. The last one we all had the same challenges…”

            Viktor grabbed a piece of paper. “Write down vat you faced. Zat vill give us a better view.”


	14. Family of Seven (Fred Weasley and the OG Weasleys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys sit as seven once again.

Arthur Weasley couldn’t quite believe that all of his children were here. For the first time in over thirty years, they were sitting together as a family. It was longer than since the horrible moment he and Molly found Fred’s body, Percy kneeling beside him and weeping, Death Eater bodies around him. No, it was really right before everyone went back to school after the Quidditch World Cup that all his sons and daughter were there. Ginny was only thirteen…

And now Fred looked so impossibly young, and it made Arthur feel old.

            Molly was holding onto Fred’s hand, unwilling to let go of him for too long. George sat on his other side, their shoulders pressed together. The others were crowded close, and no one said a word.

            It was up to Arthur to break the silence. “It’s good to have you here, son.”

            Fred looked up at him, his lip trembling. “Thanks Dad. I’m glad I got a chance to be here. And it’s nice to see that things are better between everyone now. Things were…well, they were different.”

            Arthur nodded. “We took the chance to be a better family. We’d already—we lost you. We didn’t want to lose anyone else.”

            “I’m sorry Fred,” Percy said, tears brimming behind his glasses. “I’m so sorry—”

            “Perce, stop. We made our peace before I died. I’m just glad that you’re happy now with all of us. That you’ve come home to stay.”

            Percy swallowed. “Yes, I’m glad too. I’m glad we finally talked through how I felt back then. And it never excused what I did—”

            “But it explained it,” Fred interrupted. “And I’m sorry for the part I played in that. I suppose it was just easy to say we were family; sometimes we forgot to be kind too.”

            “And sometimes we didn’t give you the support you deserved.” Molly wiped her eyes. “We didn’t look at you all to see what you really wanted to be; we just wanted you all to succeed. And in doing so, we as good as told you that if you didn’t fit our version of success, you weren’t doing enough. Just like we did with you, Fred. You and Georgie.”

            Fred looked startled.

            “Darling, we tried to discourage you from everything to do with your shop. And we’re so sorry. You were brilliant, and you never should have felt like you weren’t enough.”

            “Cheers, Mum.” Arthur saw Fred swallow hard. “I wanted to make you proud, but I wanted…I wanted to be myself too.”

            “And you did that. You did that, I just wish—I wish that you got more time to be that way.”

            “Me too.” Fred looked so vulnerable that Arthur reached across to hold him. And Fred clung back, reminding Arthur that the twins had always hugged differently. George’s hugs were hearty, arms wrapped around your shoulders, but Fred’s were wrapped around his neck.

            Arthur rubbed his back. “It’s alright, son. It’s alright.”

            “I miss you. All of you.” Fred pulled away. “And I thought we’d eventually be back together again, so I decided to move on, but I could have stayed as a ghost—”

            “But you didn’t want to, mate,” Charlie said firmly. “And that’s okay. I think you made a great decision.”

            “Someday we will all be together again,” Ginny choked out, tears running slowly down her cheeks. “And we will be because of you, Fred. You’re the first one to make that choice.”

            “Oh Gin, don’t cry.” Fred reached out to her. “I know it’s awful. I—it doesn’t hurt you all the time, does it? Because I miss you, and it only hurts sometimes, because I’m still twenty, and I miss my family, but I don’t want you all to hurt so much—”

            Without any kind of gesture or words, Arthur watched his children and wife draw Fred into a hug, and he wrapped his arms around them as far as they would go. Fred was weeping now; honestly, no one’s eyes were dry. All they could do in that moment was hold on tight, and let the moment last.

            “We do miss you, Fred,” Charlie mumbled. “All the time. But it doesn’t hurt as much, not anymore. At least not for me, I’m not sure—”

            “No, you’re right.” Ron’s face was blotchy, but he didn’t move his hands. “It’s more just wishing you were here. Wondering what you would say. It feels like you’ve been drifting in our family since you died. You’re still here in spirit, but we want you here more than that.”

            “But while you’re not, it’s good to know that you’re with friends,” Bill put in. “The Marauders seem nice, and I’m glad they’ve taken you under their wing. Knowing that, and knowing that you are happy…that helps a lot.”

            “And like your sister said,” Molly whispered, “someday we’ll all be together again, and this will be a memory. Until then, we have a lifetime of other memories to connect us. We’ll be alright, Freddie.”

            Fred looked up and smiled, his eyes still wet. “That sounds like our family.”

            And Arthur had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this was another hard chapter to write! But it's one of my favourites.   
> Hurricane Dorian is coming to visit today, so I'm not sure how things are gonna go. I'm going to post the next day I have power, so that could be tomorrow if I don't lose power at all!   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	15. Tricksters Three (Lee Jordan, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred reunites with his co-conpsirators.

Lee was startled when Fred grabbed hold of him.

            “Oi—”

            “Do you have a copy of your book?” Fred demanded.

            Lee blinked, and then blinked again. Then he remembered.

            “Right, do you want to read it?”

            “Hell yes. I already read Nat’s book—which was lovely—but I want to read yours.”

            Lee glanced around the library. Sure enough, his book was prominently displayed (Harry, bless him, had a whole set of shelves dedicated solely to ‘books my brilliant family have written’). He handed it to Fred, who sat down and started flipping through.

            Fred had learned to speed read when they were twelve, and he could get through a book that size in under forty minutes. It was rather scary at first, but Lee had gotten used to it. It made studying for exams much easier; Fred was always willing to share notes.

            “Blimey, Lee, you can really write.”

            “Cheers. It was a bit odd at first, because I was so used to talking. But Angie got me a Dicta-Spell, so the first ten chapters I wrote by…well, talking out loud. Then writing got easier.”

            “You do write like you talk, though.” Fred’s eyes were darting back and forth. “Wow—you commentated for a lot of wicked games. That one between England and Ireland in 2009...”

            Lee laughed. “God, Seamus wouldn’t talk to me for a _week_. Dunno what he was so pissed about. Fucking leprechaun gold still hurts like gold coins.”

            “That’s why Roxy and I made you your Commentating Helmet.” George grinned at him.

            Lee glared back. The Commentating Helmet was bright orange, had several different attachments including a boxing glove, an umbrella, seven sticks with balls at the end, and a visor that made his eyes look huge.

            Angelina insisted that he wear it at every match.

            They sat together for a few minutes, the only sound the turning pages. Contrary to popular belief, they were all capable of being quiet, and it was easiest together. Even though Fred and George were twins and had their own world, their own connection, Lee had never felt like an outsider.

            “I miss you both like mad,” Fred said suddenly, looking up from the book. “I’m sure you knew that, but I do.”

            “We miss you too,” Lee said softly. “I…you’re happy though, right? Where you are?”

            “Yes, I am. The Marauders are all great, and meeting up with other family who died in the First War is brilliant too. But it does feel weird, knowing that you two are all grown up and writing books and having kids. I’m afraid that when you cross through, you won’t—well, you might not want to be my friend anymore.”

            “You’re a prat,” Lee answered. “You’re still our friend _now_. We’re the ones who are changing.”

            Fred smiled. “Yeah, but you’re still Lee and George. You’re still _you_.”

            “And so are you. And when we’re all together again someday—” and in that moment Lee didn’t really want to think about how long that might be— “we’ll carry on being friends. I’ve seen enough of life to know that.”

            Fred rolled his eyes. “You’re not _that_ old, Lee.”

            “Georgie’s a grandpa,” Lee teased. “So he is.”

            “Oi! I can still kick your arse flying any day.”

            “Because I can’t fly to save my damn life,” Lee retorted. “That’s why I’m a commentator.”

            Fred put the book down all the way. “You’re right, you are. So Lee, tell me, since George has been leaving out some of the good stories…what happened right before George and Angie’s honeymoon?”

            George went crimson. “Lee, don’t you dare! You promised!”

            “He’s your twin,” Lee laughed. “You’ve got the same DNA, so technically I am keeping my promise.”

            “Fine.” George cross his arms and pouted. Then he brightened. “Fine, I’ll tell the story about that time with the Bulgarians.”

            “Viktor wasn’t supposed to share pillow talk!” Lee spluttered.

            “Boys, boys, be calm.” Fred held up his hands. “You can embarrass each other in turns. Now, Lee, you go first.”

            Lee felt the years settle in as he settled into his chair. It didn’t feel like they’d gone back to their younger selves, before war and death and age; no, it felt like Fred had been away and yet had always been there. The Trio of Tricksters was back.

            “So, George had this lovely honeymoon planned, but it started with your Auntie Muriel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I never lost power, just internet! But it only came back late yesterday, so here you go!   
> Also, if anyone wants me to expand on any of the stories I leave hanging in these chapters, let me know! I'd be happy to do a deeper dive :)   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	16. A Long Awaited Introduction (Fred and Roxy and Freddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred gets to be an uncle at last...and a great-uncle.   
> This has a callback to Laugh Until You Cry, a oneshot moment between Roxy and George. I would suggest reading that first if you really want to cry!!!!

“Roxy, come here, I want you to meet someone.”

Roxy went to her dad’s side, knowing exactly what he meant.

Dad put his arm around her. “Fred, this is your niece Roxanne, who reminds me of you in the best possible ways.”

            Uncle Fred shook her hand gravely. “It’s a pleasure, Roxanne. I’m Frederick.”

            Roxy rolled her eyes. “Roxy, Uncle Fred.”

            Uncle Fred laughed. “Excellent to meet you.” His tone softened. “And this is your wife and daughter?”

            Kitty was holding Nat’s hand, looking shyly up at him. Roxy nodded, and was about to explain that Kitty was still nervous around strangers, and they had met briefly the other night but she could still be afraid…and then Kitty let go of Nat’s hand and put her arms up.

            Uncle Fred knelt down, and Kitty walked calmly into his embrace. He got back to his feet slowly, and Kitty laid her head on his shoulder. “Hello little one,” he said quietly. “It’s good to meet you.” He held out a hand to Nat. “And you’ve made my niece so happy, haven’t you? Bless you. And you wrote such a flattering piece about me—I never knew half those things about myself.”

            “They’re true, Mr. Weasley.”

            “Oh, we’ll have absolutely _none_ of that,” Uncle Fred said firmly. “Uncle Fred, Nat. A niece in law is still a niece.” He bounced Kitty, who giggled. “And a grand-niece in law is a grand-niece. Roxy’s a lucky girl, and so are you.”

            The door opened. Freddie stood there, Jean-George in his arms, Pierre and Rita behind him.

            “My namesake!” Uncle Fred said grandly, throwing out his free arm. “Come in, come in. I want to meet my other niece and nephew and your little one.”

            Freddie smiled and handed Jean-George over, who immediately started playing with the bright buttons on Uncle Fred’s jacket.

            “Good little magpie,” Uncle Fred cooed. “Shiny things are wonderful, aren’t they?” He grinned at Rita and Pierre. “We met briefly before, but I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Freddie. I’m grateful he’s had you both.”

            Freddie flushed.

            “I know you’ve got some of what I had,” Uncle Fred said, surprising Roxy. “I didn’t know what it meant back then, and it was easy to push it aside. You’ve got it worse, certainly, but I…I remember. I’m glad you have people who love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you.”

            “I had loads of help, Uncle Fred,” Freddie said earnestly. “And you were there, you know. In all of our family’s stories. Rita and Pierre helped me be a husband, but I learned to be a person from you too.”

            “Then I’m glad I contributed to who you are today.” Uncle Fred blinked hard. Then he smirked. “So tell me, did your Dad keep the conditions in my will?”     

            Roxy laughed. “Dad’s done a great job of that.”

            “What was in the will?” Rita asked.

            “Uncle Fred wrote that if Dad had any kids, until they were eighteen he had to take them to a store of their choice on their birthday and let them buy whatever they want. The money’s come from your share of the business.”

            “And I’ve been doing that, Forge, don’t worry.” Dad beamed at Roxy and Freddie. “These two have always made good choices, and the account’s still not finished. I daresay Roxy getting access to the entire Hogwarts library helped with that.”

            “I only went to a bookstore six times!” Roxy protested.

            Uncle Fred laughed. ‘Sounds perfect. George, you should invest whatever’s left, I want to make sure there’s enough for these delightful little magpies” (by now Kitty was also playing with Fred’s buttons).

            “There is,” Dad promised. “I’ve been paying your share of the profits in every year; it’s only a tenth instead of half, but we—”

            “Have expanded and given more people jobs, including our dear Ronniekins.” Uncle Fred grinned. “Well that’s perfect.” He looked solemnly at Kitty. “Your first birthday you go wherever you want with Mummy and Mama, alright? And get whatever you please. I’m sure I’d be spoiling the both of you just as much if I—well.” He cleared his throat. “Speaking of which, I want to hear stories about you two and these trips. Anything interesting ever happen?”

            “More like did something interesting not happen,” Dad grumbled. “Those trips were always…eventful, to say the least.”

            “Say the most!” Uncle Fred encouraged, flopping down onto a chair without jostling the children one bit. “Come on, I want your portraits now.”

“Where do we start?” Roxy asked. “How about the time Freddie wanted to go the museum—”

            “Nah, Roxy’s oldest, we should talk about her insistence about getting a giant lizard—”

            “It wasn’t a _lizard_ , it was a turtle. You just called everything that was green a lizard back then.”

            “Well it’s the same thing, isn’t it?”

            “No, turtles aren’t lizards!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt so right to write.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	17. Grand-Snuffles' Wisdom (Sirius and James, Al, and Lily Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is eager to dispense advice to Harry's kids. Harry's kids are eager to ask questions.

“Alright, come my good god-grandchildren!”

Jamie rolled his eyes at his Grand-Snuffles’ grand tone, but he followed anyways. Lily and Al were right behind him, and they all sat down together on the couch, much the same as they had with Nana and Pop.

“Now.” God-Snuffle clapped his hands. “First of all, lovely to meet you, I’m very proud of you all, and you’ve carried on a brilliant, madcap legacy very well. Your Mum shines in all of you. So does your Dad, but _Merlin_ you’re all a lot like Ginny.”

Al laughed. “Yeah, everyone says that. Especially Dad.”

“Both of your parents are good people to emulate.” Grand-Snuffles leaned forward. “But I think you’ve all become good people to emulate too.”

Jamie smiled.

“Right. So, it sounds like we’ll be going back after the wedding. And since you’re one of the grooms, Al, I’m guessing your siblings are involved too?”

“I’m Scorpius’ best girl,” Lily answered. “Well, one of them—Rosie’s the other. And Jamie’s one of Al’s best men.”

Sirius grinned. “That’s brilliant. Remus was one of your Nana’s attendants—she won him in a game of chess with her besotted husband-to-be. She called him a brideslad.”

“So next time one of the girls gets married we’re doing that,” Al said firmly.

“Well then. We’d best chat a bit now, and I know you need to get some rest and get the wedding ready, so go on. Hit me with your hardest question.”

James exchanged a look with Lily and Al. “You don’t have to, Grand-Snuffles.”

“Jamie, if I’d lived through the war I would have been to your house every single day until your parents told me to bugger off. I would have been there for all of you, and I like to think I wouldn’t have fucked up too badly.” Gray eyes met theirs. “I meant it. I want to help you, and if this is my one chance to sit in front of you while you’re alive, then I want to make it count.”

Al cleared his throat. “Well, I suppose I’m most worried about my future with Scorpius.”

“Why’s that?”

Al seemed to be struggling to find the right words as he twisted his hands. “I love him,” he said at last. “I love him, and I love the life we have planned. I’m not worried about that part. But I am worried that he’s…well, he’s too nice.”

“In what way?” Grand-Snuffles looked completely serious, despite the mad thing Al (who was the kindest of the cousins) had just said.

“Well, I like to wander. That’s my job now, and I love it. And I want to bring Scorp with me, but he’s got his class and his garden—he wants to put down roots. Yes, I know, I know. It’s a bad pun, but that’s what he always says. I don’t want him to be unhappy, but if I keep travelling away and he gets more comfortable, I don’t know if we will stay together. Or worse, what if he just comes along for the ride and never says a word about it? I don’t want to ruin his dream for the sake of mine.”    

Grand-Snuffles didn’t speak for a moment, then he leaned forward and patted Al’s hand. “Don’t be afraid,” he said firmly. “Al, you love Scorpius, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Did you love him when you proposed?”

“Yes!”

“But is he the same man now?”

That surprised Al. “No, I suppose not. He is mostly—he’s still Scorp, but he does feel different.”

“Time changes people,” Grand-Snuffles explained. “But what you’re committing to now is to be with Scorpius as you both change. You’re still young, Al. So very young. You have time to understand what you both really want, together and apart.”

“Our dreams. Like Mum said.”

“Yes, exactly. My advice is to take things as they come. Walk forward together with honesty and compassion, and you’ll find your way together.” Grand-Snuffles cleared his throat. “At least, that’s the advice that your Pop’s given me.”

“Give you?”

“Yeah. I didn’t—well, I didn’t have very many serious relationships while I was alive. But during the first war I had some moments with Amelia Bones. And then…and then Gideon Prewett, too. And for a moment it felt like there might be a chance with the three of us. But then he died, and I went to prison, and even when I was free there was no chance to find Amelia. Then I died, and he and I found each other. And unfortunately for the world, Amelia came through soon after. Fortunately for us, though.” Grand-Snuffles smiled. “We started to be with each other again, but now that we were going to really be together where we were safe, where we had the rest of eternity together…all of a sudden we had to behave like proper grownups and deal with a relationship. Amelia and I had many years on Gideon, and I’m afraid at first we pushed those expectations onto him. And when it wasn’t working out, we thought it was best to just stop. Maybe we weren’t meant to be together after all.”

“But your Pop knocked some sense into me; reminded me that there was nothing to lose and everything to gain from trying this. To being in love. So we kept trying, and we talk, and we’ve been together since…well, since before the Battle of Hogwarts. We’re happy.”

“So it can last that long?” Lily asked.

“Being in love, or with more than one person, little flower?”

“More than one person.” Lily leaned forward. “Cause Auntie Angie and Uncle George love Katie and Oliver, but they’re not _in love_ in love.”

“Your cousin Freddie is in love with his wife and husband, isn’t he?”

Lily blushed. “Well yes, but there’s three of them. It’s four of us, and we’re a lot younger than when Freddie and Rita met Pierre.”

God-Snuffles leant towards her. “Well, my advice is very much the same. Love takes work and time to build, no matter how you’re doing it or with how many. You were all born into a loving family, so love came easier to you, but you still had to learn. And now you’re building a life with two women and a man that you adore, and that’s a great goal. You’ll always have to work at it, and sometimes it will be pleasant and the best kind of work. Other days it’s going to be harder; there’s no question of that. But as long as you work on that bond, it will remain strong. And you know what? It’s okay for bonds to change. Look at Remus and I. We’re not in love anymore the way we were, but he will always be important to me. Maybe that change will happen, but I don’t want you to be afraid of it, okay? If it comes, you’ll all be ready for it so long as you work together. And you’re a Badger, you’re good at that.”

Lily giggled. “Yeah, Professor Ernie’s taught us well.”

“There you are then, you’ll be fine. So will your house for children. Same principle, right? You decide on a goal, and you meet it with love and hard work. My advice would be to figure it exactly what you want. What is it exactly—do you want to protect children? Do you want to give rejects safety?”

Lily pressed her lips together. “Not exactly,” she said slowly. “I mean, we do want to do that, but it isn’t what it’s about. It’s about making sure that people get a childhood, you know. I want people to grow up safe and loved and happy, and if their parents can’t or won’t provide that, then I will. I want to build a home.”

Grand-Snuffles took her hands. “There you are, then. That’s what you are, that’s what you will do. And I think that’s a great goal, because that encompasses a whole bunch of good goals. If you keep your eyes on that, little flower, I think you’ll do it. I have faith in you and your partners. I will want to speak to them tomorrow at the wedding. Just to make sure they’re treating you properly.”

“They are,” Lily said earnestly. “I promise, they—”

Grand-Snuffles let out a bark like laugh. “Of course they are, darling. But I get to exercise god-grandfather privileges once at least, right?” He turned his attention to James. “Right, now what do you want to ask?”

James startled. He’d almost forgotten that he was supposed to have a question. In that surprise, he blurted out the real question.

“I’m worried that I’m going to keep being ordinary.”

“Ordinary?” Grand-Snuffles looked surprised. “I don’t think you’re that at all. Bit biased, I suppose. I know you better than most people do.”

“I just—” James struggled. “I know that my life is good, and I’m excited to be a dad—bloody terrified, but I’m excited. And I like my business, and I love my wife, but I want to do something more. I want to do something that shows I’m Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter’s son.”

“Now what exactly would show that more than what you already do?”

James didn’t know exactly what to say. It didn’t make sense, as Mum and Dad had already told him multiple times.

“I guess I just—I want to leave a legacy. Like Lils and Al are building with their work. I want to do something important, but I don’t know what. I can help with Lils’ home, because I can help kids who are queer like me, and maybe I can help Al by giving him potions because he’s _rubbish_ at them—”

“I’m not rubbish!”

“You just barely got an ‘A’,” Jamie retorted. “That’s close to rubbish.”

Al stuck out his tongue.

“Oh, mature. Aren’t you getting married tomorrow?” Jamie looked back at his smiling god-grandfather. “But yeah…I want to do something to help out the world, but I want to do it my way, not just helping someone else. And I don’t know what that is.”

God-Snuffles looked thoughtful. “I see what you mean, although I’d caution you against saying that you want to do it to prove your worth as your parents’ son. I can think of at least twenty people who would start shouting at you, and one of them is me. You’re more than worthy just because you’re _you_ , Jamie. Honestly.”

“You sound like Aunt Hermione.”

“I’ll take that as a supreme compliment and move on. As for an idea, I might actually have one for you.”

“Yeah?”

            “You said you have a peacock, right?”

            “We have a whole ostentation,” Jamie said proudly. The peacocks were thriving, and even Draco was impressed by how well they were doing.

            “So I gather you like animals?”

            “Yes, what—oh!” Jamie lit up. “We could take in strays!”

            “Exactly what I was thinking.” Grand-Snuffles beamed at him. “I know you’re going to have a baby, so maybe wait until the little one is born, but I think that could be work you and Abby could do together. She’s thinking about retiring from football, right?”

            Jamie nodded. “Yeah, at least until after the baby. But this could be something she can do when baby’s little. And we can take in magical pets and other animals…” his mind started to whirl. “That’s a wicked idea, Grand-Snuffles.”

            “Good. I’m glad I could help.” Grand-Snuffles’ smile faded. “You know, I should have been here for all of you, here for your mum and dad and everyone. I’m sorry I wasn’t.”

            “That wasn’t your fault,” Lily snapped, her hands on her hips. “Don’t be stupid.”

            Grand-Snuffles held up his hands. “Alright, alright. Blimey.” He cleared his throat. “Well, how about this, then? I want you to know that even though I’m far away and I can’t always see you, and you can’t see me, that I love you with all my strength. And I wish I could be here to see it in person, but I’ll settle for your Uncle George’s stories he sends through. Someday you’ll have to update me on all of the news. For now, though, I’ve got to go join your Dad. Something about getting ready for the wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write by far. I love Sirius more than any words I write could ever say, and it was absolute rubbish that he didn't get to survive the war.   
> If anyone has any requests for conversations they want to see, let me know! There are four more chapters written, but I'm happy to continue the story if people want certain characters to have closure.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	18. A Final Family Meeting (The Malfoys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys get together to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused by who's dying, go back and read Tearing, this chapter's a major spoiler for that.

When he thought about his son’s wedding, Draco had always planned to have a family talk the night before. It was going to be festive and fun, the last night of his son being only a part of their family. Which was a ridiculous notion in many ways; after all, long before Scorpius started dating Al, he was a part of the Weasley clan. But it was still special; a milestone that was important for the whole family, not just Scorpius.

But now…

Now the talk wouldn’t—couldn’t—centre only on Scorpius. It couldn’t because Draco’s father was dead, and the next day would be his last on earth. The intense mixture of grief and joy was unlike anything Draco had ever felt, except perhaps on his own wedding day, when Goyle got a special pass to stand for him, while Crabbe was…well, was gone.

The relief he’d felt when all the Death Eaters returned and he saw that Crabbe wasn’t among them was indescribable.

So the Malfoys gathered together in the Potters’ library and sat down, and no one knew quite what to say.

It was Father who started it. He was sitting between Scorpius and Mother, and he turned to Scorpius and hugged him hard. “Promise me that you will be happy tomorrow,” he whispered. “Promise me that you will for at least a few moments.”

“I will, Grandfather.” Scorpius was shaking, and Draco was reminded of the day Scorpius told them he was dating Al Potter. For a moment, Scorpius looked just that young again.

“I will see you again, Scorpius,” Father said firmly. “I promise you that, come what may. And I want to hear all about your life when that time comes.”

“I will, Grandfather.”

            Father pulled away from him and took his face in his hands. “I want you to promise me something, Scorpius. Promise me to be better than me.”

            “What do you want me to do?” Scorpius asked.

            “I want you to promise me to remember how to be happy.” Father looked around at the rest of them. “And remember that being happy involves making choices. You must choose to keep being good to people, no matter if they challenge your beliefs, or even if they’re not your favourite people. If you don’t do that, you may cut off chances for happiness for yourself and for the people you love. I didn’t learn that until after you were born, and I missed out on so much, more than I will ever understand, I fear. I know that you’re already doing this, but I want you to be conscious of that. Happiness isn’t always easy, but it is always worth it.”

            Scorpius looked into his grandfather’s eyes and said, very seriously, “I promise, Grandfather.”

            “Good boy.” Father turned to Draco. “And speaking of happiness, well done Draco.”

            Draco swallowed hard and nodded.

            Father reached over and took his hands. “Draco, I’ve never been so proud to be your father. This last week has been illuminating to say the least, and it reminded how far you’ve come. How well you’ve done. I remember you then, and I see you now, and your effort has been tremendous. I certainly didn’t help much with it.”

            “Father—”

            “Your help came from other places, Draco, and you gave me help when I needed it most too. I love you, Draco, and I am proud of you. I regret every time I failed to tell you so.”

            Draco squeezed his father’s hands and his eyes shut.

            “You belong in this new world, Draco, and I want you to enjoy it. I know you will grieve, but I want you to take comfort in that, if you can.”

            “I promise.” Draco let go and opened his eyes, blurry with tears.

            “And Astoria, I am proud of you too.” Father smiled at Tori, who smiled back weakly. “Your influence saved Draco, and the two of you raised a child that will never walk the road I did. You’ve been a tremendous daughter, dear, and although I hate to ask, I hope that you will support Draco and Scorpius through this time.”

            “Don’t be daft, of course I will.” Tori wiped her eyes. “I’ll miss you, Lucius. And you saved my son—there is no greater gift.”

            Father smiled. “It was the easiest of choices, and yet the hardest.” He looked at Mother, and Draco rose, taking Tori and Scorpius’ hands.

            “Come on, you two. I think we should give them some privacy.”

******

            Lucius drew his wife into a deep kiss the moment their son and his family had left. Narcissa clung to him, and he to her. The idea was really sinking in now—they would be parted for years and years now, and there was no guaranteeing where he would end up. Would he be with the others in the home tonight? Or would he be joining the other Death Eaters, which surely had to be in a different place?

            “I’m sorry, Narcissa love. I’m sorry I can’t stay. I don’t want to leave, but I had to choose Scorpius. He has a future and a life far beyond what we can dream, and he needs to live it.”

            Narcissa touched his cheek. “I’m not angry, darling. How could I be? You kept your best promise.”

            After the war, while they were doing community service (together, they were granted even that mercy), building the houses that their future daughter-in-law designed, they talked and talked. And Lucius promised one day that he would never be beholden to someone else’s ideals again. Whatever they faced, it would be fighting for what they believed in, putting their family first.

            “I didn’t know that I would keep it like this,” Lucius muttered. Death was a strange concept, despite the events of the last week. Tomorrow he would be gone, never to return, leaving his wife and children behind.

            “Cissa, promise me that you will try to find someone else. Our wedding vows were until death, and I want to know that you are happy. You can do that. I know you can.”

            But Narcissa shook her head, hair more silver than blonde falling into her face. “I can’t promise that, Lucius. I love you. I may never love again. If I do, it will be some time from now, and right now I don’t care if it never comes.”

            Lucius kissed her again. “My heart will always be yours,” he promised. “Come what may.” He cleared his throat. “Come, my dear. We should go to our son. There’s a wedding to put on, and he may need help.”

            _I will only be able to give it once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so long, Lucius. I hope this series has convinced people that he deserves a good send-off. I never thought I'd write him a redemption arc, but I did, because I think people can change if they're determined enough. And Lucius had a son and grand-son who he wanted to actually be happy, so he worked towards being a part of that.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	19. Until We Meet Again (Andromeda, Tonks, and Remus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda reunites with her daughter and son-in-law, and shares a secret the rest of the family won't know just yet.

“Hullo Mum.”

Her daughter always announced herself that way, Andromeda reflected. Always emphasizing the ‘u’, drawing out the ls. It was how she first noticed that Dora might be changing more than her looks, when she (he, later on once they had all that sorted out) started to say “hi Mum.”

“Hello sweetheart.” Andromeda looked up to her daughter and son-in-law. “Hello Remus.”

“Hello, Mrs. Tonks.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I thought I trained you out of that when you were alive.” Andromeda winced. It was hard to remember those first few years, even now as they both stood before her.

“Andromeda,” Remus amended. “It’s good to see you again. And thank you—thank you so much for taking care of our child. We should have been there.”

“Yes. You should have been,” Andromeda said firmly. “You should never have been forced to make a choice between hiding with your son and running into death. That’s not a choice I had to make with you, Dora, and I don’t think your Mum had to do that for you, Remus. I have never once been angry with you. Angry with the world, angry that this was how your story ended…but never with you. Just like I wasn’t angry with your father when he didn’t go to Romania. He could have done—left before the border closed. But he didn’t want to leave the country and leave me behind.” How many times in that horrible year had Ted showed back up on their doorstep, more and more haggard by the day but still smiling, trying to tell her funny stories while she patched him up and gave him more supplies, before he vanished again? How many times had she given up hope, only for him to show up the next day? And then—then there was the horrible night when she felt that way, and there was a knock on the door, but instead of Ted it was a grim faced Lee Jordan.

“Dad wanted to come, Mum.” Dora twisted her hands. “He really did, but Death said more people had to stay and help hold the barrier steady while they were repaired, so he told Remus and I to come through instead. He said…” and Dora hesitated then, probably not wanting to say the next bit out loud, afraid to make it true.

“I’m not sure how he knows,’ Andromeda said quietly. “I haven’t told anyone yet; I just got the results last month.”

“And you got them from a reliable source?” Remus asked.

“Hannah Abbot. She did the diagnostics during my last check up.”

“What is it, Mum?”

“It’s nothing too painful, thank goodness. It’s—well, Muggles have a form of it called cancer, but it’s not quite the same. My body will just slowly start to get unhealthy parts, and while they can be cured, no new growth will happen.” Eventually her body will become a living tomb.

“How long do you have?”

“With treatment I’ll be able to live my last years comfortably. Hannah reckons it will be about fifteen, so I’ll get to see Estelle and the twins graduate Hogwarts. I rather think I’ll see the rest of Teddy and Victoire’s children attend Hogwarts. I’m lucky for that.”

“I’m sorry you’re sick, Mum.”

“I don’t feel too bad, you know. I’ll be eighty-five next month—this way I should live to see my 100th birthday and then…then yes, I will die. But that’s not so terrible. I’ll miss the young ones dreadfully, but we’ve all got our time. At least this way I’ll have time to say goodbye. And I’ll be with the rest of my family again. I’ve missed you dreadfully, too.”

Dora put her arms around her, still so small. She’d been a small baby, and never gave herself height when she used her Metamorphmagus powers. “Fifteen years won’t be too bad—when you’re over there time works different. We’re still connected, especially because we left so many people behind, but the pain of it isn’t as awful.” But she was shaking in Andromeda’s arms. “But I miss you too, Mum. Miss you a lot.”

And all Andromeda could really do was hold her, because there was nothing else she could say. The separation was coming back, and a part of her felt like it would be worse, this second time. But the next time they’d be back together. That would have to be enough.

She looked up. “Come here, Remus. I owe you a hug…and an apology.”

Remus accepted the hug, but he looked bewildered. “What are you apologizing for, Andromeda?”

“The way I reacted to you when I met you as Dora’s husband. I was cold, and I never should have been.”

“Oh, I was used to that.”

“Not because you’re a _werewolf_ , Remus. For Merlin’s sake, I’m not that narrow-minded.” Andromeda rolled her eyes as she pulled her daughter to arms’ length. “No, it was because I watched my daughter lose all her colour over a year of pining for you, and I thought you were cold for it. I think I understand better now. I suppose I mistook caution for cowardice, and that was unfair.”

Remus sighed. “I don’t know that you were mistaken. I did leave—”

“Remus, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY.”

Andromeda blinked in surprise. Dora was suddenly furious, her fists clenched and her hair turning a brilliant red.

“We have been over this hundreds of times in the last three decades, and he will _not_ drop it. Mum, make him stop!”

Andromeda cleared her throat. “Remus, I think you should respect your wife’s wishes and, as she said, shut the fuck up already.”

Remus actually blushed. “Well, when you put it that way—”

_“When she puts it that way,_ ” Tonks mimicked him. “Like I haven’t.”

“Andromeda’s your mother, Dora,” Remus replied. “She does have an important perspective, so I wanted to—”

“Dad said you were being stupid too.”

Remus looked at Andromeda, who patted his hand soothingly. “I know you carry guilt for that, Remus, but you came back and you spent the rest of your life making it up to her and Teddy. You’re forgiven. So stop driving her mad about it.”

That drew a smile.

“Oh, before I forget, Dora, I want you to take a message to your Dad.”

“Anything, Mum.”

Andromeda raised her eyebrows and nodded once.

Dora waited a moment, and then said “Mum, is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Will he know what that means?”

“If he doesn’t, hex him. He’s not your Dad.”

Dora laughed. “So Mum, any embarrassing stories about our child? Victoire told us a few, but Dad insisted on as many as possible.”        

Andromeda smirked. “When do you want me to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	20. Generations On (Lily Evans Potter and Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally gets to have a proper sit down with her son's older sister. Hermione finds out that talking to your heroes is sometimes everything you need.

“Hermione, can I speak to you?”

“Of course, Lily.”

 Hermione sat down, her fingers trembling a bit. She had been talking to Lily Potter for the last week, it shouldn’t be so special. But this was _Lily,_ Harry’s Mum, the woman she’d met through a diary and spell work, and now a woman about her daughter’s age.

            “I’ve got so many questions for you,” Lily said once she was sitting.

            Hermione blinked. “You—you do?”

            “Of course! I’ve heard stories from Freddy, and obviously we’ve had chats this week, but…” Lily curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees. “I just want to know you better.”

            “I-I don’t know that there’s much else to know.”

            Lily grinned. It was one hundred percent Harry’s grin, the one he used to put people at ease. “Of course there is. How did you find writing a textbook? I’m afraid I didn’t show my work much.”

            “Well, it was somewhat difficult,” Hermione answered. “Some of the potions were easy enough to test and see why things were better your way. But there were a few that were more complicated. Especially the poisons—those aren’t easy to test.”

            Lily nodded. “Yes. The only reason I found out they worked were some…fights. During the first war.” She smirked. “They always put down Muggle methods, but some careful dart work and…well…”

            Hermione laughed. ‘You’re not serious.”

            “Oh, definitely. I always weakened the doses—I think those were the ones that made it into the textbook—”

            “Yes, I found out they weren’t fatal!”

            “But they were unpleasant. I got to take out a few Death Eaters that way.”

            “That must have been satisfying.”

            Lily’s smirk faded. “It was, certainly. But it didn’t erase the rest of it. All of the hatred, the—well, you know, don’t you?”

            And Hermione sighed with relief, because she _did_ know. And so did Lily. Everyone she knew had suffered because of the war, but the particular rising dread she’d experienced ever since she saw masked adults floating an innocent family high in the air, and knowing exactly why…ever since that moment, she’d known a bit how Harry felt. There were people who hated her far beyond what any student at Hogwarts had ever done, people who were grown up, people who knew that they’d lost the war before. And they didn’t care.

            “They’re going to keep trying, aren’t they?” Hermione muttered, more to herself than Lily.

            “Someone will,” Lily said with a sigh. “Someone will decide that there are people they don’t like, and they’ll want to do away with anyone like them. You can’t destroy prejudice and evil forever, Hermione. I think you know that. But you can’t destroy good and bravery forever either. There will always be people to pick up the torch. All we can do is hold it high, and do our best to give the world goodness while we’re here.”

            “You certainly did that.”

            “With Harry, you mean?”

            “Even before Harry. Everything you talked about in your diary—all those missions, fighting Voldemort, refusing to back down—you did all of that before you were a Mum.”

            “Just like you.”

            Hermione smiled. “I hope so.”

            “I know so.” Lily looked older than her twenty-one years. “I mean it, Hermione. I am so grateful that Harry’s had you as a friend all of this time, and that my grandchildren have you for a godmother. But I’m also grateful that the world has you, because you are doing everything I never had the time to do, but in your own way and your own time. And you’ve even given some of your time to me and my story; I never thought it would be told.”

            “Well I’m certainly glad I did. I got to know you a bit better, Lily. And that was great—Harry understands a bit about growing up in the Muggle world, but you  understood everything. It felt like we were friends in arms, you know?”

            “And we are friends, Hermione. That’s what I’m trying to say. I know that might be a bit odd, since you’re my son’s friend, but if you want to be mine too, I would be very happy.”

            Hermione smiled brightened. “Of course, Lily. I always like to make new friends.”

            Lily beamed. “Wonderful! So, can I ask some questions now?”

            “Sure, what do you want to know?”

            ‘What’s your favourite colour?”

            Hermione’s eyes widened. “Really?”

            “Really. I like knowing what colours people like. They’re often related to how they sound.”

            “How they sound?”

            “Yeah, I see colours when people talk. I see turquoise when you talk, is that it?”

            “I love turquoise! Ron always gets me turquoise for jewelry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like people sleep on the parallels between these characters a lot, and I just...Lily would be so excited to meet Hermione, and they took similar paths, and I just...yeah. I had to write this conversation.   
> One chapter left in this installment, but don't fret, there's plenty more for this verse. I'll put in more details when I post the final chapter.   
> Cheers,  
> Acme  
> P.S. Also, yes, Lily Evans Potter has synesthesia, where sounds have colours. I may expand on that in another story...


	21. Last Words (Lucius Malfoy and Al Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grandfather's last advice for the man marrying his grandson.

“Al, I’d like to speak to you before the wedding.”

            Al looked at Lucius Malfoy, and didn’t know what to say. He knew that the man was only staying for the wedding, that tomorrow he would go to the afterlife with the others, and Narcissa would grieve and Draco would be lost and Scorp…well, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen to his fiancé.

            What could he possibly say to someone facing that?

            But he was Scorpius’ Grandfather, so… “sure.”

            He followed Lucius to the corner of the room, and waved his wand, casting Muffliato.

            Lucius brought his hands together. “I must say I imagined this conversation under different circumstances. I thought I would be able to watch you and Scorpius live married life, have children…I suppose I will, but I won’t be able to speak to you about it.”

            “I’ll take care of him, Mr. Malfoy. I promise.”

            “I know that, Al.” Lucius looked at him. “I’m very glad that it’s you that Scorpius chose, you know. No matter the…difficulties between our families, you’ve always been good for him. You’ll be a good husband, and a good father, should you take that route.”

            “We want to have kids,” Al confirmed. “Not right now; I’m travelling too much for that. But once I’m working on my big map, I’ll be around more and we can adopt. Or maybe take the potion. Haven’t decided yet.”

            “Good.” Lucius nodded. “Having children in any way is a big decision. I’m glad that you’re treating it seriously. Being a father will change you in ways you can never prepare for, so getting the rest of your life organized will help with the transition. Have you and Scorpius talked about names?”

            “Well—” Al wanted to say ‘oh, we’re tossing around a few ideas’, but Lucius wouldn’t be around to hear that discussion, see the final result.

            “I want to name a daughter Ruby,” he said instead. “I like the name, and it’s for Hagrid. The family’s big on flower names for girls, so maybe Ruby Heather? And for a boy—I want to name them Alastor.”

            “Like your ferret?” Lucius asked with a smirk.

            “Mostly, yeah.” Al smiled. “Scorp wants to name one of them Leo Orion, to keep up with the star theme. But some of them—well, if we adopt we won’t be choosing names, we’ll be choosing children.”

            Lucius’ smirk faded into a gentle smile. “I think you and Scorpius are going to be alright. I think you’ll be happy, and I know that you have love powerful enough to get through any challenge life throws at you. May I give you one piece of advice?”

            “Of course.”

            “Make sure, no matter what, that you listen to each other, and listen to your children. I spent far too many years trying to listen to Narcissa, and never listening to Draco. It’s to his credit that he learned how to be a better father to Scorpius than I ever was to him. And when you think you’ve listened all you possibly can, I want you to listen to yourself. Heed the instincts you develop to make sure you take care of your family, and be willing to admit that you’re wrong.”

            Al looked right into the dead man’s eyes. “I promise I will remember that, Lucius.” Part of him didn’t want to ask a question, but he needed to know the answer. “How do you feel about—about dying?”

            “I died the moment I stepped in front of Scorpius,” Lucius answered simply. “And I was ready then. I don’t want to leave my family, and I am unsure of exactly what lies ahead, but the fact that I get to keep my promise to my grandson and attend his wedding, is more than I could have expected. And death…well, after this week, I must say it doesn’t have the same mystery it used to have.”

            “It’s hard to know how to feel right now, Lucius. I’m sorry that you have to go. But I am thankful that he’s alive.”

            “Have a good life with him, Al. That’s all I ask. Be happy, and when I see you again I will feel like I’ve done something important. Take care of your children, take care of your husband, and take care of yourself.” Lucius patted his shoulder. “You’ll be just fine. I’m just sorry that I won’t be here to see it all.”

            Al hugged him. He’d never done that before. Lucius patted his back awkwardly.

            “I never imagined my grandson would marry a Potter.” Lucius sighed heavily. “All I ever hoped was that my family would always be as lucky in love as I was. Thank you for giving that to Scorpius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is coming to a close. But not a full close. If anyone has characters they want to talk to each other, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.   
> As for the rest of the Fading Scars universe, there's still plenty to come. Kith and Kin together probably have about...oh, 80 chapters left? And I'm very much open to requests, I adore this world.   
> I'm starting to post (at last) a Sherlock fic I've been working on for ages later tonight. That's going to be taking up most of my posting schedule into the New Year, but every fortnight at least I'll post a oneshot in a different fandom, mostly this one. So keep any prompts and requests coming!   
> Cheers,  
> Acme


End file.
